


Greek God Series - Chapter 1 - Ares

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Discipline, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-09
Updated: 2004-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder searches for the missing Rat.and enlists Skinner's help.





	Greek God Series - Chapter 1 - Ares

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Greek God Series - Chapter 1 - Ares

### Greek God Series - Chapter 1 - Ares

#### by Kendall

  

    
    
    Title:          Ares, Chapter 1
    Author:                 Kendall
    E-mail:                 
    Website:                www.geocities.com/kendallxf/index.html
    Fandom:         X-Files
    Rating:         NC-17
    Pairing:                S/M, and later S/M/K
    Archive:                All requests are welcomed 
    Date:           May 21, 2001
    Category:               AU
    Spoilers:               None
    Warnings:               Contains scenes of m/m sex. If this offends you please _LEAVE NOW_
    Disclaimer:     Skinner, Mulder, Krycek, Scully, Doggett, and the X-Files all belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and the Fox Network.
    Series:         Greek Gods
    Summary:                Mulder searches for the missing Krycek, and enlists Skinner's help.
    

* * *

Ares (God of War)  
Chapter 1 

Olympic Industries Building  
New York City, New York 

"You call that being in control? What were you thinking Ares?" Zeus nearly shouted at his son as the group assembled for the board meeting. "You cut one of the five threads, and the main thread no less. He died, for crying aloud. I thought you said you had this alien invasion under control." 

"It wasn't my fault. If Aphrodite hadn't chosen a wimp to be Mulder's lover, he would not have been taken." 

"My fault! If you hadn't interfered with my plans to get Foxy and Wally together by having the damned aliens kidnap him, and kill him..." 

"Zeus, I took care of it. He is back from the dead, and ready for action," Hades said, trying to diffuse the impending battle. 

"Very well, I guess then Ares you have had your fun, so it's up to..." 

"Wait a minute. I changed my tactics a little, but I haven't finished yet. The knot is not loose enough," Ares said smugly. 

"Are you sure you are doing the right thing? Fox Mulder is now out of the FBI. How is that going to affect the others?" Athena asked. 

"It gives us more free time to play with them," Ares said trying to placate her. First, we need to get one more thread loose. It's been tricky. Walter, Scully, and Doggett's threads are pulling Mulder's thread away from the fifth thread. I sneaked in some evidence that should make Mulder's job of proving that this thread belongs in their tapestry easier. Alexei Nikolai Krycek is about to get the surprise of his life." With that, Ares pressed a button under the table, making a television screen appear. 

* * *

Skinner/Mulder Residence  
February 5th 

"Do you have to go in?" Fox Mulder asked sleepily. 

Walter Skinner looked down at the head resting on his left shoulder, and smiled before kissing Mulder's sleep tousled hair. The AD was still having a hard time believing that this beautiful creature was really back, and in his bed. Walter Skinner thanked the powers that be several times a day, for giving him back the one person that made his life complete. He frowned slightly at the memory of his beloved Fox lying in that hospital bed, attached to a dozen wires and tubes, all because he had been too weak to prevent his abduction. Fox's voice brought him out of his reverie. 

"It wasn't your fault you know. I have told you a million and one times to get over it, but I'll tell you a million and one more until you finally get it through your head." 

"Wha...what?" Skinner asked glancing down, a frown on his face. 

Mulder pulled away, and propped himself up on one elbow, looking intently at his lover, "Every time you look at me, and frown, I know what you are thinking, Walter. I don't blame you, Dana doesn't blame you, no one but you blames you for my being taken. Besides I am back, and better than ever." 

"And very much out of the FBI," Walter said, running his hand gently over Fox's cheek. "I hate not having you around. Even when you were on assignment, I knew where you would be. Now you have all day to yourself, and I'll worry about you." 

Fox smiled sweetly, touched by the older man's concern, and gently patted his hand before rolling his body atop Skinner's, "Walter, I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me. I...I have things to do to keep me busy. I'll work with the guys to follow up some leads as to where there might be alien testing sites. Remember that now people believe me...us, it makes it easier to get them to talk." 

Walter's frown deepened, and he sighed. Even though they had received vital information that blew the Consortium's conspiracy sky-high, and Fox, Dana, John Doggett, and even himself had become celebrities both at home and abroad, he feared that there was enough of the Consortium's thugs left around to cause his lover harm. He also knew why Fox wanted to keep looking for the aliens. He had another unanswered question in his life, and he could not let go. "You are still hoping aren't you. He means that much to you?" 

"No more than you Walter, but he did save my life. I...I owe him, and he has been instrumental in exposing the Consortium, and providing the proof we needed to finally get the Bureau to believe us. If it wasn't for his information..." 

"I know, I know," Walter said resignedly. This was not a subject he really wanted to discuss with Fox, but he knew they would eventually have to face the issue of Alex Krycek. "I still don't think he saved your life." 

"Think about it Walter," Fox said, as he placed a gentle kiss on Walter's lips, and rubbed his naked body against the body beneath him, "He was in the room with me when you came in. He asked you to do something he knew you would flatly refuse to do. By unhooking me from the machines, you allowed the vaccine he had given me before you came in to work. Had I stayed on the machines, the vaccine would have killed me. He needed to ask you to do something so incredibly against your beliefs, that it would insure you taking me off life support. I love you for the choice you made." 

Walter hugged him tightly against him, and paused before speaking, not trusting his voice not to break with emotion, "Gods Fox...I love you so much. I still can't believe that I...that...I kill..." The rest of the sentence was muted, as Fox grabbed his face, and pulled him into a none to gentle kiss, a kiss that threatened to suck the breath out of his lungs. 

"Shut up, Walter," Fox said, coming up for air for a split second before plundering his mouth again. Walter Skinner felt himself melt into the embrace, and whimpered softly a minute later when they broke away. "Walter Skinner, for such a smart man you can really be an idiot sometimes." 

Walter blushed, and lowered his eyes, "Fox...its just that I love you so much...I just can't bear the thought of what I did." 

"Sweetheart, what will it take for you to finally believe that I love you unconditionally, and that no one and nothing will ever come between us? And that includes you, and your guilt feelings. Which by the way, if you continue to harp on I will very happily beat out of you." 

"What? What do you mean beat out of me?" 

"I mean, that if I can't get it through you head that I love you, and don't blame you, then I'll spank it through your fine, and lovely ass." 

"You wouldn't," Walter exclaimed in total surprise. 

"Don't dare me, Walter," Fox said, smiling sweetly, happy that he had gotten the other man's mind out of his guilt trip, "I might be scrawny looking, but I pack a mean slap." 

Smiling as a thought entered his mind, Walter said, "Does that work both ways? Do I get to spank you?" 

"Well, it is something we should certainly discuss, but aren't you going to be late for work?" 

Walter laughed at Fox's sudden change of topic, and hugged him closely, "A minute ago you were begging me to stay." 

"Can we make love one more time? That's a good reason to be late for work." 

"I can just see myself explaining to Kersh why I'm late," Walter said, as he rolled to his side until Fox was under him. He kissed the smiling lips, and then dove to kiss the point in Mulder's neck he knew would make the younger man melt into a puddle. "Do you want me in, or do you want to go in?" 

Mulder pulled back in surprise, "You are offering to...to let me...I thought..." 

"What Fox? What did you think? That I don't believe that we are equal in this relationship? This is not a Master/Slave or Top/Bottom relationship...this is a partnership, and you will always have the choice." 

Fox looked pensive for a minute, and then smiled, "But you are open to the possibility of Daddy/Boy?" Walter could not help but laugh; "Well you are a brat, so I guess we could do that? You haven't answered my question." 

"Why change what works so well?" Fox said, and wiggled beneath Walter, so he could spread his legs. 

Walter reached over to the nightstand, and grabbed the lube they had used the previous night, and a condom, and quickly prepared them both. "I love you Fox Mulder." 

"Less talking, and more fucking please," Fox begged, his erection throbbing between their bodies. 

"Such a mouth on you boy," Walter said with amusement, "Besides, I will never fuck you Fox...I will only make love to you." Suiting words to action, slid easily into the tight opening. 

Mulder threw his head back, opened his mouth, but no sound came out for a almost thirty seconds until Skinner moved inside him far enough to rub against his prostate, "Jesus...Gods..." 

Walter rocked in and out, each time moving just slightly, so he would keep Fox guessing when he would next hit the spot that would send the younger man's senses into overload. "I...I...thought...you were...an agnostic...Foooooox...oh God you are so...tight...so incredible...I'm so close..." Before the words were fully out of his mouth he felt the orgasm rip through him as he unloaded into Fox. 

"Walter!" Fox yelled, as he too shot his load, covering both their chests with cum. 

A second later Walter collapsed into a sated heap on top of Fox, both of them breathing heavily. They stayed like that for a full minute before Walter pulled out of Fox, and rolled to his side, "You are an amazing man, Fox William Mulder...I don't know what I'd do without you." 

Fox snuggled into the bigger man's side, and hugged him, "I love you big guy, please never doubt that." 

"But you need him too, don't you? I mean, he was with you before me." 

"Yes. Alex and I had a relationship before he betrayed me...us. I can't explain my feelings for him, but I do know without a shadow of a doubt that the love I feel for you, and the love I feel for him, can survive at the same time, not in place of each other. I just hope you can understand it someday, because I really think you love him too." 

Walter jumped out off the bed as if he had been sitting on hot coals, "You are crazy Fox. He killed me if you recall. He is a lying rat bastard, and I can't believe you would even think I have feelings for him." 

Fox, looked at him patiently, letting him rant for a minute longer before he spoke again, "Walter, you were in the same room with me, and Scully when we decoded the tapes, and disks. You were there when we saw the videos of what they did to Alex, what they threatened him with if he didn't infect you with the nanocytes." 

"How do you know Alex didn't plant those tapes?" 

"I don't really think that he got Cancerman to beat him within an inch of his life, or that he allowed some thugs to rape him for the cameras, just so that you would believe he was forced into poisoning you. Walter, Alex has been a pawn in this just like you, Scully, and I have. The only difference is that he didn't have you, me or Scully to watch his back. He did everything he could to keep himself, and us alive, usually at the expense of his own safety. I know you find this hard to believe, but I have a different perspective in life since I came back from the dead. You tend to be more forgiving when you get a second chance." 

"Fox, how do you know he is not dead? We haven't had any contact with him for over a month. No disks, no calls, no nothing." 

"I know the same way you knew not to give up searching for me, Walter. I would know if you were dead. I would feel it." 

"But if you say I love Alex, why don't I feel the same certitude?" Walter challenged. 

"Because you are the most stubborn, pig-headed individual I know, after me of course, and you haven't allowed yourself to open up to the possibility that you care for Alex. Wherever he is right now, he needs us. You, and me." 

"Are you sure this is just not wishful thinking on your part? Now that you know, that Samantha is..." as soon as the words were out of his mouth Walter regretted them. The look of sheer pain in Fox's eyes tore at his heart. "I'm sorry Fox, I'm so sorry...I...I...I'm such an idiot...I..." 

Fox, managed a small smile as he ran his hand against Walter's cheek, "Hush sweetheart, hush...its all right." 

"Fox, I'll do anything, and everything in my power to help you find him, if that is what will make you happy." 

"What will make me happy is to see those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of yours truly shine with happiness 24/7, not just once in a while." 

"I'm happy," Walter said, none too convincingly. 

"Walter, another thing that will earn you a hot bottom is lying to me. It endangers our relationship. It's not fair to me, and it certainly is not fair to you." 

"I've never been in a relationship like this, Fox. Sharon, and I...we just didn't have great communication, even from the beginning. I've been told I can get kind of surly." 

Fox's grin lit the room, "You surly? Get out of town? Surly...Walter Sergei Skinner? Naaaah." 

Walter's grin was just as wide, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" 

"You don't have to tell me, for me to know it, Walter. Now you had better go shower, or you'll be late for work, and you really don't want to make Kersch wait. He is the epitome of surly." 

Walter, put out his hand, and said, "Care to join in me in the shower?" 

Fox, smiled, and let himself be pulled out of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Walter, and laid his head on the ample chest, "I'll join you anywhere, anytime." As they made their way to the bathroom he added, "Do you know what the Director want's to see you about?" 

"I'm not sure what's going down, but I'll call as soon as I know." 

"I'll be over at the Gunmen's looking at some new data." 

"Data from Krycek's file? What are they doing with...oh never mind, why do I bother," Walter said, chuckling. 

Ten minutes later Walter gave Fox a quick nip on that lovely, pouty lower lip of his, and left for work. Before closing the door he said, "Love you Fox. I won't work too late. We have a date tonight. Its you, and me baby, and Chinese take out." 

"And I'm the table. Can't wait," Fox smiled wickedly. 

Their parting kiss was long, and sweet. 

* * *

Gunmen's Lair  
February 5th 

"Are you sure? These are three well known clinics." 

"Mulder, how many so called reputable companies have you seen as fronts for the Consortium?" Frohike asked his friend. "We have checked Krycek's disks, the copies you sent us that the Febees have yet to crack. They list coordinates, points of reference, and in one instance specific location, but there is an interesting point." 

"You gonna tell me, or are we going play twenty question," Mulder said, as he sipped from the soda that Byers had just handed him. 

"All the coordinates are to locations underneath the clinics. They are underground sites," Langly said, punching commands into the computer, displaying relief maps of the first three locations. 

"The list has five more sites on it," Mulder said, scanning the page again, "We have to assume that if they are all involved with the Consortium they have something to do with the Colonization plan. I'll talk to Walter, and see if he can dispatch someone to check the furthest away site. I can check the two sites in New York, and Connecticut." 

"Must be kind of nice to finally have the backing of the Bureau, and get the resources to have these things checked out," Byers said. 

"Yeah, it just took me getting kicked out to make it happen," Mulder said, shrugging. 

"But they apologized, and offered to reinstate you with full back pay. You are the big hero now," Frohike said. 

"And I turned them down flat. There is just so much ridicule one man can take. Now that Dana is on leave, and Doggett has seen the light, I feel I can walk away, and do my own searching." 

"Took you long enough to turn Dog-face around," Langly said. "Not as long as it took me to turn Scully," Mulder said, grinning, "I'm sorry I missed her trying to turn John around to believe. He is one hard headed dude." 

"Pot calling the kettle black," Frohike said, grinning widely at his friend, "So what's the plan, Mulder?" 

"You keep working on the other five locations. I'll talk to Walter, and tell him I'm going to New York first, then Connecticut." 

"Yeah dude, like Stoneface is going to let you go anywhere by yourself," Langly snorted. 

"I'll get Scully to talk to him. They got pretty chummy in my absence," Mulder said, smiling. 

"Not as close as she, and Doggett did," Frohike said, a hint of jealously in his voice. 

"I know you have certain...uhm...feelings for Scully, Fro, but face the facts man, you are just to good for her," Mulder said, giving the shorter man's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze. "I, for one am glad that she has John in her life. It took me a while to get used to the idea of the two of them together, but when I was finally able to see over my jealousy, I figured that if I had Walter it was not fair for Scully not to have anyone." 

"Very noble of you, Mulder," Byers said, with a little sarcasm, "Especially since that little bun in her oven will probably come up with your lower lip, hazel eyes, and..." 

"Don't say nose Byers, or I'll break yours," Mulder threatened jokingly. "But seriously guys, I am happy for them. You are right Byers; Scully, and I will always have that bond. I can't ask for anything more." The Gunmen looked at each other, and shared a look of concern, which didn't go unnoticed. "Ok guys maybe I am going to ask for one more thing." 

"Mulder, you have a good thing going with Skinner, why get greedy?" Frohike asked seriously. 

"Greedy? Is that what you think I'm being? I just thought I was trying to feel complete. That is what having Krycek back in my life would mean. You saw the tapes, you decoded the disks yourselves, and you know the truth as well as I do. We have all done things that we are not proud off, and we all hope that we are forgiven our sins, why not Alex?" 

"How does Walter feel about it?" Byers asked. 

Shrugging his shoulders, and taking another sip of his soda, Fox said, "He is not thrilled, but he is beginning to understand my need." When the three friends looked at each other again he asked, "What? What's going on guys?" 

"We don't want to get your hopes up, Mulder," Byers said, carefully, "But one of the disks we began to decode had lists of names, and coordinates as cross reference. Some of the coordinates match those of the clinics. We think they are patients, prisoners whatever." 

Mulder, swallowed hard, and took a deep breath before speaking, "Was...is one of the names Alex's" 

"All patient names were codes. There is a patient ANK-007. We didn't think much of it as first, but then we were able to decode some physical data. Height, weight etc. It matches Krycek's description, but the decisive factor is the mention of the missing left upper limb. We wanted to have sometime to try to further break the codes, and see if we could get a picture, some of the files had them, but we haven't been successful, that's why we didn't want to mention it too soon." 

"Whi...which site is he at," Mulder asked slowly. 

"Connecticut," Frohike said, "Mulder, make sure you are prepared for what you might find. The disks don't go into a lot of detail yet, but what we have been able to decode describe some pretty awful things being done to those prisoners. You may not find the Krycek you are looking for Mulder." 

"Thanks for the information guys," Mulder said, and stood to leave, "Whoever or whatever I find, I'll deal with it. Walter, and I will deal with it together." 

Byers opened the door to let Mulder out, and put his hand on his shoulder, "Mulder, you have us too you know. Whatever we can do to help we will, you know that." 

"I know guys, I know," Mulder smiled, and waved to the other two as he left. 

"Man, I hope he is ready to face whatever he finds in Connecticut," Langly said, shaking his head, "Krycek is gonna be one messed up puppy if half the shit on those disks is true." 

"With all the crap Mulder has had to put up with in his life, I think he will handle this with his usual 'take no prisoners' attitude, and now that he has Stoneface on his side, and..." Byers began, but was interrupted by Langly. 

"On his side, his front, his back, in him, and..." 

"Ok, we get the picture, we get the picture," the other two said, and smiled. 

* * *

"Mulder." 

"Where are you?" 

"I'm acting out my fantasy of being Dana Scully's personal foot masseuse, and gopher. What's up? How'd the meeting go?" 

"I rather tell you face to face," Walter said, "Actually, I would rather tell you, and Dana face to face." 

"Is it bad news, Walter?" Fox asked softly. 

"On the contrary, it is good news." 

"Good, 'cause I have some potentially good news as well. Why don't you come over here? I'm sure her royal motherness will be happy to see you. Owwww! Walter she hit me!" 

"Good for her," Walter said, chuckling, "I'll be there in an hour. I just have to wrap up some loose ends here." 

"See you soon Snickerdoodle."  
"Mulder!" Walter and Scully said in surprise at the same time. 

"What? I love Snickerdoodles," Fox said innocently, and blew a kiss on the phone before hanging up. 

Dana Scully was lying on the couch, propped up by several pillows, and had her feet on Mulder's lap. She giggled as she spoke, "Snickerdoodle? What other nicknames do you have for Walter?" 

"Some are too shocking for your virgin ears, my dear Doctor Scully," Fox said, as he began rubbing her feet again. 

Looking down at her swollen belly, she had to laugh, "Virgin? Do I have to explain the birds and the bees to you?" 

"Well...this baby wasn't conceived the usual way remember?" Fox said, with a wide grin. 

"Oh you," Scully said, and threw a pillow at him. Growing serious she asked, "Mulder, how are you going to tell Walter about what the Gunmen found out?" 

"Walter and I had a conversation about it this morning, not about actually finding Alex, but why I want to. He'll understand." 

"I'm not sure I do." 

"I know how you feel about him Scully, but...I...I wish I could make you all understand." 

"Fox Mulder, patron Saint of Lost Causes?" she asked teasingly. 

Shaking his head ruefully Mulder said, "No. Not lost causes. I don't believe anyone is a lost cause, and I don't think you do either, otherwise you would not have stuck by me for such a long time when others thought of me as a lost cause." 

Trying to suppress a smile, and failing miserably, Dana Scully finally conceded, "Very well Mulder, if this is something you feel you have to do, I will back you a hundred and ten percent." 

"Only a hundred and ten? I thought I rated at least a hundred fifty?" he said, laughing. 

"Have I told you how great it is to see you laugh again. Being with Walter must really agree with you." 

"I love Walter more than life itself, but its not only that. It's everything that has been happening, including this..." he said, patting her belly gently. "I know you have John in your life now, but I plan to be an involved Uncle." 

Putting her hand on top of his, she smiled widely, "Uncle Fox. Sounds nice." 

"Yeah." 

* * *

"You go first." 

"No you." 

"I insist. You first Fox." 

"Age before beauty, Walter." 

"Will you two stop! You are driving me crazy," Dana Scully said, putting her hands over her ears, "Walter, what are your news?" 

Mulder smirked at his lover, and mumbled, "See, age before beauty." 

Walter gave him a mock glare, and sighed, "Ok. That meeting I had with the Director, and Kersch...well it was missing one member." 

"What are you talking about, Walter?" Fox asked confused, "The Director didn't show?" 

"No, the Director was there, but our buddy Kersch wasn't," Walter explained, "He has been...uhm...how to put this politically correctly. Oh yes, he got his ass kicked of the Bureau." 

Scully and Mulder stared at him for a few moments; their mouths hanging open in disbelief. Scully was the first to regain the power of speech. "He is gone? Gone for good?" 

Nodding, and grinning like a fool Walter said, "Seems like someone finally decoded the disks containing the names of the Consortium moles within the Bureau, and guess who was number one on the list." 

Mulder gave a low whistle, and then looked at Skinner intently, "So what did the Director want to talk to you about, or was he just telling you so you'd tell me." 

Walter took a deep breath, and looked at Mulder straight in the eye as he answered, "Not exactly. He...he offered me the Deputy Directorship." 

"Did...did you accept?" Mulder asked slowly. 

"No. I told him I had to ask my partner first," Skinner said, with a small smile, "And when he said he didn't know I had remarried, I told him I hadn't..." 

"You...you told him?" Mulder said, in disbelief. No one at the Bureau, with the exception of Scully, Kim, and Doggett knew of their relationship. They had managed to keep it low key, and now that Mulder was out of the Bureau, they had not worried about anyone finding out, and putting Walter's job in jeopardy. Now he himself had outted them to the Director. 

"Yes," Walter said, taking Fox's hands in his large ones, and said, "I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you first. You can be angry with me, and I'd understand, but I am not ashamed of loving you, and I don't care who knows it." 

Scully felt that she was intruding in a very special moment, and tried to get up, but her extra weight was making it almost impossible to have one single graceful moment. The two men turned to watch her struggle, and she gave them a nasty look before breaking into giggles, "I wanted to give you privacy, and see what that got me." 

"Stay right were you are. You are as much a part of us being together than the two of us," Fox said, smiling. 

"Yeah, that's right," Scully said, nodding her head as she settled down, and made herself comfortable, "After all I am responsible for you two finally admitting your feelings, but we still don't know what the Director said to Walter about those feelings, and your relationship." 

"Well Snickerdoodle?" Fox asked with a smile, "Am I gonna have a stay at home buddy, or am I talking to the next Deputy Director of the FBI?" 

"The second, only if you want it, Fox," Walter said, slowly, "The Director said he didn't have a problem with it, as long as you behaved yourself at the Bureau's Christmas party." 

"Scully, we should bow down. We are in the presence of greatness. Walter Sergei Skinner, DD. Hey, maybe that's a new nickname for you, DeeDee." 

"Are you sure Fox?" Walter asked softly. 

For an answer, he got an armful of excited Mulder, and a very deep, and satisfying kiss. "Yes DeeDee, I'm sure." 

"Fooox, don't call me that," Walter whined good-naturedly, but kissed him again. After a couple of minutes he pushed Mulder back slightly, and asked, "What were your news? You said you had potentially good news." 

"It can wait," Fox disentangling himself from Walter's arms, "This is your moment." 

Walter glanced at Scully, and the look they shared let him know not to let Fox have his way. "Fox, what ever you have to say I consider as important as any news I might have. This is a equal partnership remember?" 

Fox sighed, and gave him a small smile, "It's just that I know how you feel about...and I didn't want to spoil your moment." 

"You have information about Krycek? You know where he is. Why would you think that I wouldn't want to hear about that, Fox?" 

"Because I know you are not comfortable with my feelings for Alex, and I want you to be happy." 

"And you being happy because you found information about Alex's whereabouts makes me happy Fox. I know I didn't sound it this morning, but I am hundred and fifty percent behind you...what's so funny." 

Mulder and Scully were laughing hysterically. Once they managed to calm themselves down Fox said, "Its an inside joke. So you are okay with talking about Alex?" 

"Can I get comfortable first," Walter said, taking off his tie, "And what's for dinner, I'm starving." 

"How about Chinese?" Fox said, smiling slyly. "But no table this time big guy." 

When Walter laughed, it was Scully's turn to ask what was so funny. She received the same answer he had a moment before. 

* * *

Connecticut Clinic  
February 8th 

"This is an outrage! You can't go in there!" the nurse yelled, as she ran behind the group of men storming down the hospital corridor. "I'll call security," she threatened. 

"Lady, you go right ahead," Walter Skinner said, turning to face her, "And you can tell them we showed you our ID's, and the search warrant, and see if they don't think you are as dense as I see you are." 

The woman turned several shades of red, and opened and closed her mouth like a fish trying to get air. She was saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of a distinguished older gentleman in a suit. "Nurse Caldwell that will be all. I will take care of it from here." Without a word, the woman turned, and left. "I am Roger Bellows, the Director of this clinic, how may I be of assistance?" 

Walter handed him his credentials as he introduced himself, "Walter Skinner, Deputy Director, FBI." It still felt strange using the newly acquired title. It had taken three days to process the paperwork for the search warrant, and during that time, his promotion had been announced. He was taking Kim with him to the upstairs office that was now his, and they had spent a couple of hours packing his old office. "We have a warrant to search the premises." 

Bellows read the warrant, and then looked at the other men with Skinner. "These men with you Mr. Skinner? They don't look like FBI to me?" 

Walter glanced to the men standing behind him, and had to agree, mainly for the single reason that they were not FBI. Fox's hair had gotten longer since he had stopped working for the Bureau, and didn't look the part of the clean-cut agent. The Gunmen wouldn't have made it into the Bureau, well maybe Byers, if all the FBI's agents had been killed simultaneously, and they needed new ones. "They are a special undercover unit. Mr. Bellows we need access to your clinic." 

"What are you hoping to find?" 

"The entrance to an underground facility," Fox said, "And the longer you keep us, the more chance they have to shut it down." 

"Underground facility? For what purpose?" Bellows questioned, ignoring the urgency in Mulder's voice. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Bellows, but that is all in the warrant," Skinner said, taking over again, "We have to begin our search. Langly?" 

"Coordinates point to a fake wall at the end of this hallway," Langly said, as he checked his data on the laptop he carried. 

"If you will excuse us Mr. Bellows," Skinner said, and turned to follow the other men that had already begun to run towards the end of the hallway. He glanced back, and caught Bellows in the process of pulling a cell phone out of his pocket. "Hurry gentlemen, we may have less time that we think." 

* * *

"Any sign yet?" Mulder asked worriedly, as he opened what seemed to him like the hundredth door in the underground facility. Walter had called in reinforcements as soon as they found the first prisoner. Men, women, and children of various ages and races held in small cells. Most were in near catatonic states, signs of abuse evident, while others were quite lucid, and already telling stories of their incarceration. No one however, had been able to give them any information on patient ANK-007. 

"Sorry Mulder, but nothing yet," Frohike said, sympathetically. 

"Where is Walter?" Mulder asked looking around as more and more prisoners filed past them, led out of the facility by the newly arrived agents. 

"Mulder!" Scully called out, as she and Doggett made their way towards him. "Have you found him?" 

"No, there is no sign anywhere," Mulder said, sadly. 

At that moment Langly ran towards them, and said out of breath, "Mul...Mulder, Skinner wants you to come right away. He...he found Kry...Krycek." Before he could say another word, Mulder was off and running. Turning to Scully he added, "Scully you better go too, he didn't look too good." 

* * *

"Walter?" Fox said softly, as he entered the cell. Unlike the other cells he had opened before, this one was large, but very dark. He had to wait a moment for his eyes to adjust before he could make the figure of his lover crouching, facing the far corner of the room. "Walter?" he repeated softly. 

"Come here Fox, but be very quite, and don't make any sudden moves," the larger man said, in a whisper. 

When Mulder walked towards Skinner, and came around the big man, his eyes widened in shock. The object of his search was inches away, and it might as well had been miles. Alex Krycek was huddled against the corner, his right arm wrapped tightly around his upraised knees. His hair was so long that Mulder could not see his face, but he could tell there was a full beard covering Krycek's cheeks, and chin. He was dressed in the same white uniform that the rest of the prisoners, but his were filthy, and torn. 

Mulder crouched next to Walter, and looked at him worriedly. The older man kept his voice just above a whisper as he said, "I almost missed him when I opened the door. He hasn't moved since I found him. I can't even tell if he is breathing, or if he can even hear us." 

"Alex?" Mulder said, as he slowly reached for the huddled figure. When there was no response, he inched closer, and tried again, "Alex? It's Fo...Mulder and Skinner. Alex, can you hear me?" 

This time he did get a response, albeit not the one he was expecting. Krycek sprang from his corner, and landed on the surprised Mulder. Krycek did not utter a word as he began to beat on Mulder with his right hand, and tried to bite at his face. 

It took Skinner a second to react, but he jumped into action, and grabbed the wild man off his lover. It was a good thing Walter Skinner was a big man because even in his present state Alex Krycek was putting up a fight. John Doggett and Dana Scully entered the cell at that moment, and Doggett ran to help Mulder. When Fox was sitting up he said, "Walter, please be careful, he might be on drugs or he just doesn't know us. Don't hurt him." 

"Hu...hurt him," Walter gasped, as he held the squirming bundle in his arms, "Better worry about him hurting me." 

Scully opened her medical bag, and took out a syringe. "I thought this might come in handy. Walter hold him as still as possible while I give him the sedative." 

As he realized Scully's intentions, Krycek screeched. It was the only word for the sound he made, no words, just a high-pitched guttural sound of despair, and anguish. His eyes were wild with fear, and he shook his head back and forth as the only way to express his disagreement with her actions. 

Doggett grabbed the hysterical man's legs, and held them down, while Skinner kept Krycek's arm from striking Scully. Between them, they turned Krycek slightly, so Scully could get to his hip, and inject the sedative. After a couple minutes of struggle, Alex's breathing became calmer, and a minute later he was out and down for the count. 

Skinner still held him as Mulder approached, and their eyes locked with concern evident in both their gazes. Mulder gently moved the long hair away from Krycek's face, and gently ran his hand over the unconscious man's face. "Gods Alex, what did they do to you?" he asked quietly. 

"We need to get him to a hospital now, Mulder," Scully said, as she put her hand on Krycek's neck to get his pulse. "He is obviously dehydrated, there might be internal injuries, and from the visible bruises there might be broken bones as well." 

"He was still pretty strong," Walter commented as he stood, and picked up the limp body, cradling it against his chest. 

"Fear increases adrenaline levels, he wouldn't have lasted long though." Scully said. "We better take my car and not an ambulance...we don't know if any of the other prisoners can be a Consortium plant who may want to do him harm." 

"Good thinking Scully," Mulder said, giving her a grateful smile, "Thanks, for everything." 

"Hey Mulder how's he doing?" Frohike said, as he came to the door of the cell, and took in the sight before him. 

"He is alive, at least he is alive," Mulder said, softly as he put a hand gently on Alex's arm. 

* * *

George Washington Hospital  
February 9th 

"He is alive, but just barely. With as many injuries as he has it is nothing short of a miracle that he is still breathing," Doctor Allen Green told the group gathered in his office. 

Mulder and Scully sat on the opposite side of the physician's desk, while Skinner and Doggett took a place on the couch behind them. 

"Allen, what is his condition?" Scully asked her friend. Allen Green was the only doctor she could trust to handle the delicate situation. 

"Well maybe instead of telling all that is wrong I should tell you what is still right with him the list would be shorter," Doctor Green said, sighing. Reviewing the file in front of him, he began, 

"Dehydration, there is fluid in his lungs, four broken ribs, right hand broken, and from the x-rays he has at least three healed breaks in that arm that didn't set properly, so if he want to ever use that arm I suggest re-breaking it and re-setting. Also a broken cheek bone, and dislocated ankle. Bruising over seventy five percent of his body. Unidentifiable burn marks, and by that I mean we can't tell what caused them, a laser of some kind it would appear at first glance. He is running a very high temperature, and he is malnourished and his teeth are loose. To top it all off he has lice and crabs." 

Mulder exhaled loudly, and shook his head; he glanced back at Walter, and could see that his lover was in the same state of disbelief as he was after hearing the litany of things wrong with Krycek. Turning back to the doctor he asked, "Uhm...anything else I...we should know?" 

Taking off his glasses, and leaning back on the chair doctor Green said, "Mr. Krycek has been severely abused, not only externally, but internally as well. There are signs of forced sexual intercourse, which has left him with tearing and bleeding. I have never seen as much damage done to one individual as I have seen done to this man, and I have been around for nearly twenty years in this profession." 

"Where do we begin Allen?" Scully asked. 

"First I would like to know if he has any family. They should be made aware of his condition in the event that he doesn't make it. In the event he does pull through he will need a lot of support both physically and emotionally. The road to recovery is going to be a hard one." 

Mulder opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Walter's voice, "We are his family doctor, Fox and I, he has no one else. We'll take care of him, of anything he needs." 

Mulder's head whipped around, and the look on his face would have told anyone with two eyes how much he loved the man seated behind him. His eyes filled with sudden tears, and his mouth quirked up in a tentative smile as he mouthed the words, 'Thank you.' 

Doctor Green cleared his throat, and said, "Very well then. I suggest you all go home now, and get some rest. Mr. Krycek is heavily sedated, and will not be awake for at least the next twenty-four hours. If he makes it past the next forty-eight, he stands a good chance, but as I said, he will need a lot of support. It will be a battle...no, more like a full scale war, he will have to wage to get back to normal, and he can't do it alone." 

This time it was Scully who spoke, "He won't be alone Allen, we'll all be there, and with you as his doctor he will pull through." 

Doctor Green beamed at the compliment, and replied in kind, "Well with you on the team I have no doubt that will be the case." 

"One question doctor?" John Doggett asked as they stood to leave, "When we found him he didn't speak, just screeched like an animal. What is causing that?" 

"Nothing physical that we found. His vocal cords are intact, as is his larynx and tongue. It could be a mental problem, but we will not be able to determine that until he is awake and can be evaluated by a therapist." 

The foursome shook hands with the doctor, and left the office. 

Once outside Mulder gave in to his need to be held, and threw himself into Walter's arms, and felt the older man hug him tight. Skinner rubbed the younger man's back soothingly as he heard the damn of tears finally brake free. "It's alright Fox, it's going to be alright. We'll take care of him. Hush sweetheart." 

Suddenly remembering they still had an audience, Mulder pulled back embarrassed by his outburst. He quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks, and gave Scully and Doggett a watery smile, "Sorry guys, I don't know what came over me." 

Putting a hand on his arm, Scully said, gently, "It's alright Mulder. We are all here for you, what's a few tears among friends, but you better stop now, or you'll get me started." 

The four friends laughed, and then Walter said, "Fox I think we should do as the doctor ordered. Let's go home, and get some rest. Today is Friday, and I don't have to be in the office again until Monday. I'll let Kim know where I can be reached, and we will be back tomorrow to see Krycek." 

"Alright Walter," Fox said, and after saying their good-byes to the other two, the pair left for their home in Walter's condo in Crystal City. 

* * *

"Make love to me." 

"Fox, are you sure? You should be getting some sleep, you haven't stopped for the last two days, and the next few might be rough." 

"I don't care Walter. I need to feel you inside me. I need to feel your arms around me, and your mouth on mine. I just need to feel something other than grief." 

Walter Skinner opened his arms wide, and let Fox settle into to them, his head on the bigger man's shoulder, and his arms wrapping tightly around his waist. "Fox, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy you know that, but I don't want sex to be a means of escaping your grief. I want sex between us to be a beautiful thing. Always." 

"I'm sorry Walter. You are right...I shouldn't have asked," Mulder mumbled pulling away. 

Walter held him back, and ran his hand up and down his lover's back, "I didn't say I would not have sex with you. I meant that I didn't want you to use it as an escape. If it accomplishes both purposes then so much the better. I want to feel that you are making love with me because you want to be with me, and not because you are running away from your pain." 

Mulder looked up into the concerned brown eyes, and said, "The way you make me feel when we make love erases all emotions other than bliss. That is all I meant. I am not using you for anything other than my pleasure and yours. Please believe that." 

Kissing Mulder's nose, and putting his forehead against the younger man's forehead, Walter said, "I know, Fox, I know. I'm sorry I misinterpreted your words." 

"So you'll make love to me?" 

Walter's grin lit up the room as he said, "Not only will I make love to you I'll make you forget everything, even your own name." To Fox's surprise he found himself being scooped off his feet, and carried to the bed where he was deposited very gently. "You are wearing way to many clothes my young man. I'll have to remedy that." He tied actions to words, and began to unsnap the buttons of Fox's jeans, and slowly peeled them off the younger man. Next came the shirt, quickly followed by the tee shirt underneath. This was accomplished with a lot of laughter on Fox's part, as Walter's fingertips gently stroked his ribs as the tee shirt was pulled off. When Fox was down to only his boxers and socks Walter paused. 

"What?" Fox asked breathlessly. 

"Just enjoying the view," Walter said, smiling, "I fell like a man about to go at all you can eat buffet." 

Fox laughed again, "Well as the main course, may I say I can't wait for you to sink your teeth into me." 

Walter pulled the boxers off in one motion, and grinned when Fox's erection jumped to attention, "Oh my sweet, I would never use teeth. May I?" He said, pointing at the cock presented to him. 

"Help yourse...Walter!" was all he managed to get out as Skinner did not need further invitation, and began to run his tongue up and down the now weeping cock. 

"So...beautiful...so mine," Walter said, between licks, and began to roll his tongue over the head. 

"Walter...please...please," Fox pleaded breathlessly, "I...I...need you." 

"Soon darling," Walter promised, "Let go Fox, just let go." 

Without further prompting Fox came, and came hard, his cries of pleasure intermingling with what Walter knew were cries of anguish for Alex. Walter knew that Fox was his as well as he knew his own name, a name that the man above him was moaning repeatedly. As he swallowed Fox's cum his only other thought was if things were going to change he, Walter Skinner, would not be the loser of the equation. A small itch in the back of his brain made him think he would actually come out better than he started, but he set it aside so he could concentrate on pleasuring the squirming bundle of energy beneath him. 

In a sudden move, he shot forward so he was now completely over Fox, and began to kiss him passionately. His lips trailed from the younger man's lips down his jaw, and then settled in a spot right behind his ear. 

"Walter...Wal...Wal...I need you," Fox screamed in desperation. 

For the next few minutes their bodies became one as they slowly rocked to the rhythm of their lovemaking. 

When Walter came Fox saw stars, and for what seemed an eternity but was actually a few seconds, he forgot to breathe. When he finally did get enough air in his lungs he asked, "Walter?" 

Looking down onto the sleepy, but happy eyes of his lover, the older man asked, "What, love?" 

"What's my name?" 

Walter chuckled, and held him close as he shifted them both so they were spooning, Fox held tightly against his chest, "How about Banshee, you sure screamed like one." 

Snuggling back into the warm and safe chest behind him, Fox smiled, "Banshee...I like that." 

"Sleep my little Banshee," Walter whispered, as he ran his hand over Fox's hair gently, "I'll always take care of you, and everything you hold dear." 

Fox didn't hear the last promise as he had drifted off. 

* * *

February 10th 

The phone rang at exactly eight-oh-nine in the morning. Fox would always know that for a fact, for it was clearly displayed in the alarm clock next to the phone. He lifted his head off Walter's chest, and pushed himself onto one elbow as he worriedly watched Walter answer. 

"Skinner....yes...I understand. We'll be there shortly. Thank you Scully," Walter said, and hung up. He looked into Fox's worried face, and gave him the news quickly, "He's taken a turn for the worse. Scully wanted to know if you wanted to be there...in case..." 

Fox swallowed slowly, and nodded even more slowly. He got out of the bed, following a moment behind Skinner. 

Looking down at his body he said, "You...you cleaned me. When did you do that?" 

Looking back at him with a smile, "Fox, I told you I'd always stick by you not stick to you." Mulder gave him a small smile, and stood. Once again he went into the safe heaven of Skinner's arms. The older man kissed the side of his head, and whispered in his ear, "Always with you Fox, always and forever." 

"Always and forever," Fox mumbled into Walter's chest. 

* * *

George Washington Hospital  
February 10th 

"I'm scared Walter." 

"I'll be right in there with you, Fox," Walter Skinner said, reassuringly, "It'll be alright." 

"Wha...what if he is dead already? What if we are too late? I shouldn't have left last night." 

Walter grabbed him by the shoulders, and waited until Fox looked up at him, "There was nothing you could have done if you have stayed, and you needed to rest. Come on lets go." 

"I know...I mean...I guess you are right, but..." 

"But nothing Fox," Walter said, and glanced around the corridor, and noticing no one around to watch them, leaned in and kissed Mulder on the lips, at first sweet and gentle, and after a moment with more passion. 

Mulder, having forgotten where they were responded in kind, and swirled his tongue inside Walter's mouth, making the other man moan with desire. When they broke the kiss, Fox looked into Walter's eyes, and saw the undeniable love in them. "My knight in shining armor...my Superman." 

"Does that make you Lois Lane?" Skinner said, chuckling and giving the younger man a strong hug. "You ready for this? Remember Fox...I'll be with you no matter what happens." 

The two men entered the hospital room, but stood by the door as they watched several nurses and Doctor Green hovering around the bed. After a couple of moments Walter cleared his throat to make their presence known, and smiled lightly when Allen Green turned to them. The doctor's face was serious as he beckoned them to step closer. 

Fox gripped Walter's hand instinctively as they approached the bed, and the nurses stepped aside to give them room. He didn't notice the doctor's silent order that the nurses leave the room, but within moments only Fox, Walter, and Doctor Green were with the patient. Alex Krycek lay very still on the bed. Wires connecting him to a myriad of monitoring devices were attached to various parts of his body. Fox gasped involuntarily when he saw the condition of Krycek's face and body. 

Doctor Green heard the gasp, and quickly explained, "We had to shave his beard and cut away most of his hair. They were infested with lice, and we were afraid it would infect the nursing staff. His hair was so bad that we had no choice, but to shave it off completely, there was not much left after the knots were cut away." 

Fox looked at Walter, and said, "He always had stupid haircuts anyway..." 

Walter smiled at him. He knew Fox was trying to get over his grief by making jokes. 

Without the hair and the beard Krycek's face showed the amount of abuse even more clearly than before. He had lost at least forty pounds by Fox's estimate, and the skin hung off his cheeks. His eyes were sunk into his face, and he had dark circles under them. Looking down towards the rest of Krycek's body Fox noticed that the right arm was splinted, and he could tell the ribs had been taped. He didn't want to image what damage lay below the sheet covering the lower half of Alex's body. 

"We have been monitoring him all night," Doctor Green began to explain, "The fluid in his lungs is getting worse, and he is not responding to any medication we have tried. His vitals are also a concern. Pulse rate is weak and temperature is still too high. We feel that he should have had some response to the antibiotics we have tried, even a mild response would be a sign of them working, but there has been nothing. I spoke to Doctor Scully, and she suggested she call you just in case." 

"How long?" Fox asked, his voice rough as he put his hand on Krycek's forehead and ran it gently over the hairless scalp. 

"A few hours, perhaps less," doctor Green said, quietly. "I'll leave you to spend time with him. He is being monitored from the nurses station as well, so if there is any change the alarm will alert us, and I'll come right back." 

"Thank you doctor," Walter said, as Fox moved to one side of Krycek's bed. "Fox...maybe you should try talking to him. They say that sometimes helps." 

Fox nodded, and got closer to Krycek, so he could speak quietly into his ear, "Hey Alex, it's me Fox. Boy you sure got yourself into...a jam this...time. I...I...just want you to know that I'm here for you...Walter and me are here. Alex...I...I..." Fox stopped, and looked at Walter as if asking permission, and smiled when the other man nodded his approval, "I love you, and I want you to get better, so I can tell you to your face." He placed a kiss on the side of Alex's face closest to him. 

The monitor behind Skinner began to beep faster, and he turned and looked at it for a minute. He had been in enough hospitals to understand what the numbers meant, "Fox, keep talking to him. Touch him." 

Fox looked up confused, but did as he was told, continuing to rub his hand on Alex's hairless head, "I know you won't believe me. I haven't given you a reason to in the past, but I do want you to know that we've decoded the tapes. All the information you sent us over the last few months, and we know, Walter and I both know, what you did. We know, and we forgive you, and we want you to wake up, so you can forgive us. Alex, we need you to forgive us for not trusting you. Please Alex, I love you." 

"Fox, I'm going to find Doctor Green, I'll be right back," Walter said, and moved towards the door. 

"Walter? Walter what's the matter?" 

"Nothing but good news, if I am reading those monitors right," Walter said, giving his lover a big smile. "Keep talking to him and touching him. I'll be right back." 

"You heard the boss, Alex," Fox said, chuckling, "He says I am supposed to talk to you, and let you know how much we want you back. I know it's safe where you are right now. I've been there before, remember? But you got me out with the vaccine. Don't go thinking I don't know about it. I do know all the things you did to keep me safe, to keep all of safe from the aliens. Everything is in the past, I want to start a future with you, and I want you back, so you can see that I am telling you the truth. Maybe you should come back, so you can kick my ass. I'd be alright with that until we got it through your head that we love you, Alex." 

He was interrupted by the return of Walter followed by Doctor Green. The physician walked to the monitors, and started reading the strips of paper it was producing. Looking at Walter he asked, "And you say this started when Mr. Mulder started talking to him?" 

"Yes. I noticed that as he began to speak, Alex vitals started to change. The heartbeat got faster, and the blood pressure to improve." 

"You are right Mr. Skinner, these numbers are an improvement, but I don't want to be too optimistic." 

"Let's try something. Fox, why don't you and I leave, and see what happens." 

Not wanting to let go of Alex, but understanding what Walter was suggesting, Fox followed him out of the room. A few minutes later Doctor Green came out to talk to them in the hallway. "His vitals worsened the moment you walked out. Will you go in again Fox?" 

Fox did as he was told, and then Doctor Green reviewed the monitor's information. "I'll be dammed, he is responding to you. This is a good sign. It would mean you spending time with him until he is stronger." 

Fox's face lit up with happiness as he looked from the Doctor to Walter, and then down to Alex. "Walter will you do me a favor? Stay here with Doctor Green and Alex. I...I just need a few minutes by myself. I...I'm a little overwhelmed." 

"Of course Fox. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Walter asked concerned. 

"No. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes or so. I want you to stay with Alex. Talk to him, and let him know I'll be back. I...I just need this time. Please." 

"I'll stay with him, don't worry," Walter said, and looked questioningly at the door as Fox left the room. 

* * *

"Mulder?" 

"Scully? What are you doing here? Hi John," Fox said, as his former partner and her current partner came into the cafeteria. 

"We came to give you support with Krycek, and Walter told us what happened. Why are you here? I'd thought you'd be glued to the bedside." 

"I'm trying a little experiment," Mulder said, taking a sip of the coffee he had ordered. "Can I get you guys anything?" 

"No thanks Mulder," Doggett said, shaking his head, "Scully is right. I don't understand why you are here. What little experiment are you talking about?" 

"You would not understand, either of you," Mulder said, shaking his head. 

"Try us," Scully said, placing her hand on his. 

Taking a deep breath he began to try to explain, "I think that deep down Walter loves Alex, but doesn't want to admit it, either because he thinks it would be betraying me, or because he truly thinks he doesn't care for Alex." 

"But Mulder just because you can love two people at the same time does not mean everyone else can too," Scully argued. 

"So you mean just because you and I had a great partnership you and John can't," Mulder asked over the rim of his cup. 

Slightly shocked at his words, she glanced at John for support, but found him smirking at her. She glared at him, and then turned back to glare at Mulder, "It's not the same thing, and you know it." 

"How? I love Walter one way, and Alex another. Just as I would expect Walter to love me differently than he loves Alex." 

"You are sure he does?" Doggett asked. It had taken him a while to get used to the idea of two men in a relationship. Especially when the two men where Mulder and Skinner, but he now thought of them as friends, and through them he had Scully in his life, so who was he to pass judgment. 

"I'm sure. I can't explain it, but...I'm sure." 

"Ok, but you still haven't told us what the experiment is." 

"Come with me," Mulder said, standing and heading back toward Krycek's room. 

* * *

"Doctor Green, Walter could I see you outside a moment?" Mulder asked sticking his head into Alex's room. Both men complied with the request. "Doc how have Alex's vitals been since I left?" 

"Slow, but increased improvement," Doctor Green said. 

Mulder smiled widely, and Walter asked, "What are you up to Fox?" 

"Don't' you see. He is responding to you the same way he responded to me. He feels safe with both of us." 

"That's really reaching Fox," Walter said, stiffly. He wasn't sure he liked the implications of Mulder's words, and worse, was the fact that he felt Fox was setting himself up for disappointment. 

Doctor Green looked from one man to the other, and said, "Well I'm not sure what is going on. Whether Mr. Krycek is actually improving when either of you is with him or not, or if it was just a fluke, but my concern right now is getting him to wake up, so we can better gauge his progress." 

"We'll do everything in our power to make sure that happens Doc," Mulder said, and entered the room, leaving the other four people to look at each other uncomfortably. 

* * *

February 13th 

Three days later Alex Krycek did wake up, but neither Walter Skinner, nor Fox Mulder noticed, as they were fast asleep, Walter on a chair by the door, and Fox on one by the bed. Fox was using the bed to rest his head. 

Krycek's initial reaction was of course one of panic as he realized he didn't recognize his surroundings. He tried to move his arm to take the oxygen mask off his face. When he found he could not move the arm, panic turned to terror at the thought of having lost another limb. He began thrashing around wildly. 

"Owwww," Fox yelled when Krycek's cast connected with the back of his head. This brought Walter wide awake, and he rushed to his lover's aid. 

"You okay Fox?" Skinner asked. 

Rubbing the back of his head gingerly he nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Hard head and all," looking down at the wide awake Russian agent, he added, "Hey looks who is finally awake. Hi Alex, welcome back to the land of the living." Alex's eyes were wide with terror, and he recoiled when Mulder attempted to touch him. "It's alright Alex, you are safe. It's Fox and Walter, calm down, take it easy. Walter you better get the doc." 

Walter looked down at the frightened man, and did as he was asked. 

"Alex, can you talk? Tell me what you need. What can I get you?" Mulder asked with concern. Alex's eyes traveled down toward his right arm, and then back up to Mulder's face as if asking a silent question. Fox's intuitive nature did not fail him, and he understood immediately. "Alex, your arm is just broken. They had to put a cast on it after they re-set it. You still have your arm, see?" Mulder explained as he slowly raised the arm as high as he dared without causing Krycek any pain. 

As soon as he saw that Mulder was telling the truth, he calmed down considerably. He stiffened again when the door opened, and waited to see what would happen. 

Doctor Green got to work quickly, and began to go over Krycek's vitals, and looked into his eyes with a little light. "Mr. Krycek can you hear me? I am Doctor Allen Green, I've been looking after you for the last few days. Can you talk?" 

Krycek shook his head, and looked up at Mulder pleadingly, his big green eyes almost getting lost in the too thin face. "It's okay Alex, you don't have to talk right now, just take it easy." 

Alex's breathing slowed, and he looked at Skinner, and quirked an eyebrow in question. Walter held his gaze for a second before speaking, "Krycek you better do as he says. You know how he is when he gets an idea in his head." 

Alex Krycek knew with certainty that he had awakened in an alternate reality. Here not only Fox Mulder, and Walter Skinner surrounded him, but both men were speaking to him in a civil and comforting manner. Glancing at the foot of the bed he saw the very pregnant Scully smiling at him. A smiling Dana Scully could only mean trouble, but Alex Krycek was too tired to worry about it. He decided that if this was a dream if he went back to sleep he might wake up back in his cell at the testing facility. Not that that was a comforting thought, but at least it was something he knew, and had known for the last seven weeks. He closed his eyes, and drifted off as he felt Mulder's hand gently rub his head. 

* * *

March 12th 

A month later Doctor Green was dealing with a very different patient. The good doctor was fairly sure that if he wrote an article for the American Medical Association on Krycek's recovery he would have been laughed off as writing science fiction. 

In the three weeks since he regained consciousness he had gained back ten pounds, and the liquid in his lungs had cleared considerably, only leaving him with sporadic coughing attacks. Most of his bruises had vanished, and his ankle had healed nicely. His arm was still in a cast, and would be for the next three weeks at least, but his ribs were a week away from being freed from the constricting bandage. Doctor Green's article would have undoubtedly paid tribute to Krycek's personal cheerleading team. Fox Mulder spent countless hours in the hospital room supervising every procedure to make sure Krycek did not experience any unnecessary distress. Alex, had fought the nursing staff at every turn, especially when it came time to care for his internal injuries, such as applying the ointment necessary to repair the tear in his rectum. He hadn't been too happy when he realized that not only was he missing the hair in his head, but the one around his groin as the nurses administered a lotion to the burns there. Whenever Alex became overly agitated Mulder would step in, and talk him back down to a much calmer and manageable state, often petting his head and whispering nonsense words as the nurses performed the procedures. 

The one thing that Krycek still was not doing was voicing his displeasure at the invasion of his privacy, as he still had not uttered a word. Mulder had become an expert at reading Krycek's moods by the look on his face and his body language. Doctor Green could not provide a reason for Alex's silence, and the patient himself was not cooperating in that department. 

While Krycek slept Mulder would spend his time writing. Walter had insisted he do something other than just stare at the still figure on the bed, and start what he had promised he would do once he had more time. Fox Mulder was on his way to becoming an author. Both Walter and Scully had jokingly said that after writing so many X-File reports he would be a shoe-in for a best-seller in science fiction, after all they always say you should write what you know. So he had an outline for his first book, and was getting excited about the prospect of actually being published. 

For his part, Walter Skinner would spend as much time as his new position in the Bureau would allow. The new Deputy Director was up to his ears in paperwork, but had made his burden easier by offering John Doggett his previous job of Assistant Director. Scully was now on maternity leave, and had voiced her desire to extend the leave past the usual three-month. Skinner had assured her she would be welcomed to the Bureau when and if she was ready to come back. 

He would relieve Mulder every evening, so the younger man could go home, and shower and change his clothes. During the times he was left alone with Krycek the younger man would stare at him through hooded lids as Walter sat reading a book. If Skinner looked up Krycek would close his eyes, or look elsewhere. He was not sure what the big man was doing playing nursemaid to his sworn enemy, but as long as Skinner kept the nurses from bugging him too much he would put up with it. 

He wasn't even sure why Mulder was there either. He heard his former partner's words about love and caring for him, but he didn't believe them for a minute. Krycek hadn't lived as long as he had by believing everything he heard, even if it was the thing he most wanted to hear in his entire wretched life, so he allowed Mulder to tell him he was wanted, and that they could not wait for him to get better. Skinner never told him the words, but didn't disagree when Mulder said them. 

It wasn't until two days later than he found out how Walter Sergei Skinner felt about Alexei Nikolai Krycek. 

* * *

George Washington Hospital  
March 14th 

"Mulder." 

"I'm gonna be late." 

"But I have to get to the dinner with John's friend," Mulder said, disappointed. 

"I know sweetheart, but I can't help it," Walter explained, "The Director called for a last minute meeting, and I will not be able to get there for at least forty five minutes. Why don't you go home, take your shower, and go to the dinner, I'm sure Krycek will be all right until I get there. He doesn't have any meds due until at least ten, and I'll be there way before that. You really need to keep this appointment Fox." 

"I know Walter, but..." Fox said, glancing at Krycek who was still sleeping. "Maybe I can call, and postpone." 

"Fox, this man is extremely busy, and I'm sure it took John some work to get him to agree to meet with you, so you could present your book outline. It's not everyday you can get to meet a publisher with Random House without waiting weeks, or even months. You are lucky Doggett was this guy's college room mate." 

"I know Walter, I know," Fox finally conceded, "Okay, I'll go, but hurry okay?" 

"I'll be there as soon as I wrap up with Kim, and if there is not too much traffic I might make it in thirty." 

"Don't drive too fast Walt." 

"Don't worry, Mom," Skinner said, chuckling, "Worry about one lover at a time. Good luck tonight." 

Fox was taken aback by Walter's comment about his second lover. He knew the older man still had issues about Mulder's open desire for the Russian agent, yet his comment about Krycek being his lover was a shock, and he didn't respond right away, "Uhm...what? Oh, thank you, I'll come back to the hospital as soon as I'm done. And Walter?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'll be going home with you tonight." 

"But...but you always spend the night with Al...Krycek," Walter said, surprised. Doctor Green had Alex moved to a two-bed room, so that Mulder could spend the night more comfortably than sleeping on a chair. 

"I know, but Alex is a big boy, and he is sleeping through the night," Fox said, slyly, "I want to be with you tonight, Walter." 

"You got me babe," Walter Skinner said, ecstatic. It had been nearly three weeks since they had been alone together for more than a few hours at a time. "You better get going, or you'll be late." 

"Love you Snickerdoodle," Fox whispered into the phone. 

Chuckling, Walter replied, "Love you Banshee. I'll make you scream tonight." An hour later he was the one screaming like a Banshee. He had been a little later than he had planned, and had walked in on a nurse trying to manhandle Alex. The young man was struggling frantically against the restrains attached to his legs and arms, that held him tied to the bed on his stomach. The nurse had just lowered his pants below his buttocks, and appeared to be ready to administer the ointment. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Walter's voice boomed from the doorway. 

"Who are you sir?" the nurse asked taken totally by surprise. 

Skinner strode to the bedside, and gave the woman his best Deputy Director of the FBI glare, "I am Walter Skinner, and again I'm asking you what do you think you are doing?" 

"Are you a member of this man's family?" the nurse asked, not intimidated by the tone. 

Between them, Krycek continued to squirm both from anxiety and extreme embarrassment, as his bottom was still exposed. It seemed his state of undress was not a major concern to either the nurse, or Walter as they continued to argue. 

"Nurse Pennington," Walter said, reading her nametag, "I suggest you read Mr. Krycek's chart before you make a bigger fool of yourself. He is not due for medication for at least another hour, and for who I am the chart has a note on it with a list of the people allowed to be here. REGARDLESS OF THE HOUR!" 

The woman pursed her lips, but did as he suggested, and when she saw the title by his name took a deep breath. "Mr. Skinner, I'm just doing my job. I apologize for questioning who you are, but I need to give Mr. Krycek his medication now." 

At this pronouncement Alex began to thrash around again, and began making screeching noise to exclaim his displeasure. Walter placed his big hand gently on Krycek's back, and rubbed it in circles, "Easy Alex, easy calm down." He was surprised when the younger man did exactly as he was told. "Nurse Pennington, as I already mentioned to you, this treatment is not due for another hour, and when Alex has to have the cream applied either myself or Fox Mulder have to be present. This man is family to us, and he needs us here. It is a very traumatic procedure for him." 

"I apologize Mr. Skinner," the nurse said, quickly glancing at the chart again. The notation was clear, but she had ignored them in her hurry to wrap up her shift early. "I'll have the evening nurse take care of it." With that, she left the two men alone. 

When they were left alone Walter looked down at the prone figure on the bed, and chuckled, "Well boy you sure must we weak if a woman can take you down." Krycek glared at him over his shoulder, and wiggled his bottom, and banged his head against the bed. "Okay, okay calm down, I'm just kidding." Skinner said, his voice still amused as he pulled up the pajama bottoms back in place. "I'm going to release the bindings now, and you will behave yourself. I know you are angry, and I also know how you react when you are angry, but don't kill the messenger this time. Remember I got Nurse Wretched off your ass. Literally." 

Krycek nodded slightly, and when he was free simply turned onto his back, and looked up at the tall man standing over him. "What?" Skinner asked, as he noticed the intent stare of the younger man, "She didn't hurt you did she? You feeling alright?" Suddenly concerned that the nurse had actually gotten her hands on Krycek, he wasn't sure he cared for his own reasons, or for what Mulder might do if Krycek was injured during Skinner's watch. 

Alex's eyes were curiously shining as he continued to look up to Skinner. He allowed himself to be re-arranged more comfortably into the pillow, but growled menacingly as Walter tucked the sheets around his body. "Baabb...babbb...eeee," he managed to utter, his face red from the exertion. 

Walter looked at him in surprise, and then said, "What are you trying to say? Bay...baby? Did you just try to say baby?" When Alex nodded with a frown, Walter could not help but give a snort of laughter, "Okay...okay you are most definitely not a baby. You are the tough, cold hearted, double-crossing triple agent, but right now you need to calm down, 'cause if you don't you'll get me in trouble with Fox, and he threatened me with bodily harm if I let anything happen to you." 

Alex attempted a wicked smile, and his eyes lit up with something other than the weariness they had held for the last few weeks. 

"Oh, you want me to get in trouble do you boy. I don't know what is going on in that head of yours that is preventing you from talking, but I got to tell you it's getting really old really fast man." Skinner said, leaning to look into Alex face. "Fox is besides himself with worry about it, and when Fox is unhappy I'm unhappy, and as you recall I tend to get surly when I get unhappy. Now why don't you get some sleep, and I'll be right over there reading." 

He had just turned towards the chair when a noise made him stop, and turn around. He wasn't sure he had heard correctly, but by simply looking at the man on the bed he knew he had heard right. It was a sob, a tiny, almost inaudible sob, but one nevertheless. Cocking his head as he looked at Alex, Walter waited a second before saying anything. When another sob, this one louder, escaped, he walked to the bed, and took a seat on the edge. Again he waited, and soon one sob after another began pouring out of Alex Krycek, followed by a flood of tears that the younger man was making no attempt to stop or hide. 

Not knowing what else to do Skinner leaned forward and opened his arms, and was surprised when Alex leaned into them, now crying freely. He didn't utter a sound other than the heart-wrenching sobs as he let Walter wrap his big arms around him. "Alex? Alex I know you can't speak, and I know you usually don't do this either. I don't think I've ever seen you cry before, but I want you to know it's all right. Let go. It's been a very hard time for all of us, and from what we've learned, for you it has been the worst, so you just go ahead and cry." 

And cry he did, long, soul shattering sobs as if his heart was breaking. He didn't know why he couldn't talk, he didn't even know why he was crying and letting Skinner hold him, but he could not stop himself. He took a deep breath as he felt Walter switch his position without letting go of him. He was even more surprised when Skinner pushed him gently to the side, and laid on the bed next to him, his arms still wrapped around the younger, slimmer man. "Close your eyes, and go to sleep Alex," Walter said, soothingly, "I'm going to be here, and nothing else is going to hurt you." 

Krycek's mind was working overtime trying to figure out what the hell was happening. He could psychoanalyze the crying jag, after all he was human, and he had been through hell the last few months. There was no explanation, at least not a rational one that would explain why Walter Skinner, Deputy Director of the FBI, and congrats on the promotion by the way, would be holding him in a comforting hug, and rubbing his big hand on his back to alleviate his fears. At the time he was too exhausted from his emotional outburst, and soon drifted off, but not before he felt the light kiss on top of his head. 

Walter Skinner took off his glasses, laid them on the bedside table, and settled down to get some sleep. He was a man of his word, and wasn't planning on releasing his hold on Krycek, even if it meant not getting the work he had planned to do done. 

And that is how Fox Mulder found them when he came back from his meeting at eleven thirty. He frowned when he got closer, and noticed Alex was giving little, wet hiccups. He was still trying to decipher what may have happened to make Alex cry, when Walter opened his eyes, and smiled sleepily at him. "Hi," Walter whispered, "How'd it go?" 

"Really well," Fox replied, "I'll tell you about it later. How'd it go here? Or shouldn't I ask?" 

Walter looked at him for a second before answering, "A Nurse tried to give him his medication early. It really upset him, but I took care of it. He had an outburst, but he settled right down." 

"I guess our night together is on hold, uh?" 

Looking down at Krycek, who had not stirred, Walter said, "Do you mind? I really feel I should stay." 

Smiling Fox nodded, "It's fine Walter...I'm glad you two are...bonding." 

"Fox...I..." Walter began, but was cut off by a mouth on his. A mouth that was trying to eat his lips, and suck his tongue out. After a few seconds the mouth released him, and he took a deep breath. "Fox are you alright?" 

Fox gave him another smile, and then said, "Don't look now, but I think we have an audience." 

Walter quirked his eyebrow, and then looked down into a pair of wide-open green eyes. "Hey." 

Alex who was lying on his left side against Walter's side began squirming trying to dislodge the older man's hold on him. "Aaah, aaah, oooh," Krycek growled incoherently. 

"Okay, okay I'll get off," Walter said, getting to his feet, and standing next to Fox. "What's the matter?" 

Using his right hand, he pointed to the two men, first at Mulder then at Skinner and back again. He then pointed to himself, and shook his head, "No!" 

Both men looked at each other startled. Fox was the first to speak, "You said no. I heard a clear no, didn't you Walter?" he asked with a silly grin on his face. 

Walter's grin was less silly looking, after all he was the more mature of the pair. "He said baby before. No to what? Me holding him, you kissing me...I'm not sure. What did you mean by no Alex?" Krycek looked at them with frustration at not being able to communicate his feelings better. 

"Wait a minute...you said he called you baby before?" Fox asked confused. 

"I didn't say that. I said that his first word was baby...I'll tell you later." 

"Okay...but don't think we won't talk." Looking back at Alex he said, "How about we play twenty questions. Alex, did you say no because you didn't want Walter holding me? No, okay, then did you say it because you didn't want me kissing him? That's not it either...uhm, I give up." 

Walter looked at him, and shook his head, "Some investigator you are Fox, how did you manage all those years in the FBI when you give up after two questions. Watch and learn. Okay Mr. Krycek, let's us review the evidence. You were perfectly content with my holding you, and only became agitated when Mr. Mulder placed his luscious lips over mine, and tried to suck the air out of my lungs. I believe, and correct me if I am wrong, which I seldom are, that you feel that my holding you will somehow make this fine specimen of humanity by my side upset, and that is not acceptable to you. Am I wrong so far?" 

Alex colored to a pretty pink, but tried to maintain his dignity by rolling his eyes, and uttering the one word he knew he could, "NO!" 

Walter smiled triumphantly, "Told ya! I'm a better investigator than you Fox." 

Fox pointedly ignored him, and spoke directly to Krycek, "Alex, I'm glad that you have Walter to lean onto if you don't want to lean on me. All I care about is getting you better, and if Walter helps you do that, I'm more than okay with it. Believe me. All I want is to for you to get better, so we can bring you home." 

At this, Alex's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Waaa...aaah, aaayyy." 

"Sorry Alex, but we don't understand you," Walter said, putting a hand on Krycek's arm to calm him. "Why don't you just rest for tonight, and tomorrow morning we will all discuss this calmly. Do you want me or Fox to stay with you?" 

"No," Alex said, closing his eyes, and pointing to the two men, but this time, he pointed to the door. 

Fox looked worriedly at Walter, but the bigger man just pushed him gently towards the door, "Fox, you heard Alex. He wants to be alone, and I think we should let him. Come on let's go home." 

When the two men were gone Alex let the emotions overtake him again, and he clutched at the pillow Walter had recently vacated, and took in the smell. For the last month they had been so nice to him, making sure he was alright, protecting him from evil medical staff that wanted nothing more than to poke and prod at him. And all for what? So they could end up breaking his heart by making fun of him. Home. Yeah right. Like they would ever invite Alex Krycek into their cozy little condo. He figured they must be living at Skinner's place, since Mulder's was such a dump and he could not see the older man living there. What did it matter where they lived. He would never be part of that. Why after all they had said to him over the last few weeks would they torture him? That was his last thought as he drifted off. 

* * *

"Walter?" Fox asked as he rubbed his hand in slow circles over the older man's chest. 

"Yeah," Skinner replied sleepily. 

"What do you really think was going on with Alex?" 

"I'm not quite sure," Walter said, rolling over, so his body was on top of Mulder's. "Would you mind terribly if we didn't talk about Alex Krycek for at least one day, and just concentrate on us." 

"I...I thought you were okay with him," Fox asked confused, "I...mean you were joking, and..." 

"Fox, I'm coming to term with the fact that Alex Krycek will soon be in our lives on a permanent basis, but that doesn't mean that I am going to welcome him with roses and champagne. It'll take me a while to fully understand your need for him to be in our lives, but for tonight I just want it to be you and me." 

"Okay, Walter," Fox said, running his hand over the older man's bald scalp. "Why don't you show me how much you want me." 

"I thought it was quite obvious," Walter quipped as his erection gently poked at Mulder's entrance. 

Fox arched his back, and pushed against the tip of Walter's cock insistently. "Gods Walter, I need you." 

"I don't want to hurt you Fox," Walter said, softly as he opened the tube of lube in his hand. "Just a couple of seconds, and I'll take you to heaven baby." He suited words to actions, and began to prepare Fox for their pleasure. One slick finger followed by a second, and finally a third, and Fox was squirming in ecstasy, and anticipation. "Fox, I love you, gods I love you so much." 

"Walter! I think...I...gods I'm going..." Fox shouted as he saw stars. Walter never failed to hit that special spot inside him that made him leave earth for a quick trip to the cosmos. 

"Hold it baby, hold it...I want to see you come," Walter purred in his lover's ear. He thrust again, then pulled out almost all the way. He waited until Fox's breathing slowed, and then thrust all the way in. He grabbed Fox under the younger man's thighs, and pulled him up, then leaned back, thus releasing Fox's erection from between their bodies. "Now Fox, let go now." 

Fox didn't need any further urging, and came hard, his cum shooting all over both their chests, and arching over his head to hit the headboard behind his head. As the orgasm subsided, the arch of cum shortened, and semen fell all over his face and hair. He started to pant, and then broke into delighted giggles as he ran his tongue over his face. 

"Don't you dare swallow," Walter growled as he leaned forward to capture Fox's mouth in a searing kiss. Tasting Mulder inside Mulder's mouth triggered his own orgasm, and he came. He slowly pulled out, and heard Fox's tiny whimper of regret, and no matter how many times he heard it; it filled his heart with joy to know that this beautiful man mourned the separation of their bodies. He lay next to his lover, and raised his left arm to allow the younger man to settle next to him. He laughed when he looked down. 

"What?"  
"There is something about Fox." 

"Uh? What?" 

"Your hair. It's sticking straight up. Like in the movie," Walter said, laughing at the smirk he received from Fox. "Come on lets go take a shower before he get glued together." 

A few minutes later they were trying to keep themselves from tumbling out of the shower. Walter was trying to wash the semen off Fox, but was only managing to make him break out in girly squeals as he tickled him. Of course, he feigned innocence when Fox growled at him. Fox took his revenge by running his tongue on the inside of Walter's earlobe. The older man reacted, and accidentally snapped his head back, and when his chest pushed out against Fox, the younger man lost his footing, and came crashing down hard on his butt. "Oh my God, Fox!" Walter exclaimed with concern, "Are you alright?" 

Fox took the offered hand, and stood, gingerly rubbing his sore buttocks, "Yeah, I'm fine. Damn Walter, we need to get a bigger shower. We could really hurt ourselves here." 

"Uhm...I was going to talk to you about that," Walter said, as he stepped out of the shower, and held a large towel for Fox to use. They began to dry each other, taking pleasure in that simple exercise. 

When they were done, and back in the bedroom, they worked together to clean the bed and replace the sheets. Unable to contain his curiosity Fox blurted out, "Okay DeeDee, I'll let you drive me crazy with lust, but you can't just make a statement like the one you made in the bathroom, and not follow it up." 

Looking up in innocence Walter said, "I drive you crazy with lust?" 

Rolling his eyes Fox climbed onto the bed, and sat cross-legged across from his lover who sat leaning against the headboard, "Walter." 

"Fox, I've been thinking about something for the last couple of weeks. I want you to hear me out first, and then tell me how you feel about it. Okay?" Walter began, and when Fox nodded continued, "When we decided to move in together, I kind of just took it for granted that you would live here with me. You gave up your apartment, and although you said you didn't mind, I haven't given you any space to put your things, the things that made your home yours. In addition, when I was married to Sharon we owned a home. I always thought of apartment should be for certain kinds of people. Singles, young married couples, retired couples, but not two people whose lives are as settled as ours. You are going to need a place to write your book, and should have your own office, so you can stay up all night doing your research...and well, the family is going to be expanding soon, and..." 

"Walter...are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" Fox asked slowly, "Are you saying we should get a house." 

"No Fox, not just a house," Walter said, smiling at the look of joy on the younger man's face, "I want to make a home with you. And before you ask, I want to make a home where Alex will feel welcome as well. I don't think he holds very happy memories of his last visit here do you." 

"No, I don't think he does," Fox said, looking down, "You know he never told me anything about that time. He never accused you of anything, and never explained why he was hanging out on the balcony." 

Taking a deep breath Walter nudged Fox's chin up, so they were looking into each other's eyes, "I'm not proud of what I did that night Fox, but I'm also not going to apologize. I felt betrayed, and I acted accordingly, but if you are worried about..." 

"NO! I saw you tonight with him Walter, I know you'd never hurt him." 

"So what do you say? Are we going house hunting this weekend?" 

"Uhm...Fox Mulder, suburbanite. I like the sound of that." 

"As much as you like the sound of Fox Mulder, house hubby? You know you'll be working from home, and someone is going to have to stay with Alex, until he is fully recovered." 

Fox made a face as he said, "Fine. Just don't expect me to do the cooking. And I'm not great at cleaning either." 

"We'll get a cleaning service. So you game?" 

"Hell yeah! But can we not tell Alex yet," Fox asked jumping into Walter's arms, "I want it to be a surprise." 

"Well then we better get started soon, because according to Doctor Green he could be released in a couple of weeks." 

"John and Dana have been talking about getting a place together. Something with a yard and enough space for several kids." 

"Are they that serious?" 

"Well he is crazy about her, surely you can see that. She is being her usual cautious self, but I know her, and the way she looks at him, I can tell her heart is getting in the way of her brain. I'll ask them about what they have seen so far." 

"Good idea," Walter said, and then yawned, "But tomorrow is Friday, and I still have work to do, and we have a celebration to prepare." 

Settling into Walter embrace, "Celebration? What for? Not that I'd pass up a party with you big guy." 

"Well it is not everyday that my lover is offered a book deal on the basis of his outline alone." 

"Patrick Stenam gave me some good recommendations, and seemed to really like what I had," Fox said, "I can't believe this might actually happen." 

"Believe it baby," Walter said, giving him a kiss on top of the head, "You deserve it." 

"I'm a lucky guy." 

* * *

George Washington Hospital  
March 22nd 

"Well Mr. Krycek you are one lucky guy," Doctor Green said, as he opened the file in front of him. "Your recovery is nothing short of miraculous considering the state you came in. Most of your injuries are completely healed, but you will need some therapy for your arm to heal properly. My main concern right now is your lack of further weight gain. After the initial ten pounds you regained at the beginning, we were hopeful, but that hasn't been the case, so I've had a specific diet put together for you. It takes into consideration your internal injuries, so for the time being you will continue on the soft-food diet, and we will slowly bring you back to solids. Also I'm concerned with your lack of speech, and have suggested a therapist to work with you on that. How is the prosthetic? Any pain?" 

Alex Krycek sat on a wheelchair across the doctor's desk, with Mulder and Skinner on either side of him, and looked at his temporary, new prosthetic. It was on loan until the one he had been measured for came in a couple of weeks. He was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. All he wore, down to his boxers and socks had been given to him by Mulder that morning, when they came to pick him up. Even the cap on his head was a loan from his ex-partner. He hated his still very short hair, and Mulder had picked up on the fact, and had given him the headwear, then had helped him get dressed as Skinner went to sign the papers for his release. 

"Thank you for all you've done, Allen," Walter said, stood and put out his hand to the doctor. 

"It's been a pleasure getting to know both of you," the doctor said, shaking the offered hand, and then turning to shake Fox's. "Mr. Krycek, I hope I get to see you sometime in the very near future so we can have a conversation. From what these two gentlemen tell me you've led a rather interesting life." 

Alex gave him a small smile. After all he didn't want to seem impolite, the man had saved his life. Now Mulder and Skinner were going to take him home, home to the condo in Crystal City. Maybe they'd take pity on him, and let him have a blanket when they left him in the balcony. 

"Alex. Alex? You alright?" Mulder asked when he saw the sudden frown on the younger man's face. "We'll be home in about an hour and a half, and then we'll get you settled so you can take a nap. Okay?" 

Alex nodded. 'An hour and a half? Where the hell are we going to stop first? Skinner's place is only about twenty-five minutes from here.' Alex thought to himself. 'Maybe they are going directly to jail. Dump me, and then head home for a nice dinner and some wine.' 

They had to wait for Walter to bring the car around. He had to squint at the glare from the sun as Mulder pushed the wheelchair outside. Suddenly a pair of sunglasses was in front of him, and he looked up to see Fox smiling at him, "Here you go Alex. They are on loan until we can get you your own." Krycek took them with his right hand, and put them on, nodding his thanks. It was a good thing he had put them on, or Fox would have seen his eyes nearly pop out of his face when he saw what Walter Skinner was driving. It was a classic '65 Mustang in midnight blue with beige leather interior. 

"What do you think Alex? Ain't it a beaut?" Fox said, beaming. "Walter's new baby. I should be jealous, but I couldn't fault him for it. I got myself a more boring car, actually it's an SUV. It's at home." 

'Where did the get the money to buy two brand new cars, and one of them a classic,' Alex wondered to himself. 'Maybe they got a big reward for turning me in. That has to be it.' 

"You fellas ready?" Skinner said, as he pulled up to the curb, and stepped out to help Fox with Alex. Since it was a two door, and he was still too weak to lift his legs high enough to step into the car Walter simply picked him up, and deposited him gently in his seat, and then strapped him in. Alex hated feeling so helpless, but he didn't have much choice, so he sat back and relaxed. Whatever they had in store for him was beyond his control now, so he'd played it by ear. 

It quickly became apparent that they were leaving the city, and were on their way to the suburbs. If he didn't know better he'd swear they were heading towards Falls Church, Virginia. 'Maybe we are going to an FBI safe house. It'd make sense. They think I still have information to give them, and want me safe until I deliver.' 

Mulder and Skinner were having a spirited conversation in the front seat, and once in a while would ask for his opinion to which he would reply with either a shrug, or a non-committal grunt. Once they said something so outrageous that all he could do was roll his eyes behind the sunglasses, but couldn't help the hint of a smile. Just over an hour later they pulled out into a gated community, and within minutes Skinner pulled the car into the driveway of a lovely two-story colonial, which seemed to be the only house on the block as it was surrounded by a large yard on either side. 

"Home sweet home," Mulder announced turning to face him. "1013 Eagle Trace. Get it? Eagle Trace? E.T. I thought it was cute." 

Looking at Alex as he rolled his eyes Walter chuckled, and said, "My thoughts exactly." He scooped Krycek from the back seat, and set him on his feet. "I figured you are sick and tired of people babying you, so if you want just to lean on me then I'll help you into the house. Fox can bring in your bag." 

"Bossy isn't he?" Fox said, grinning, and rushed to get ahead of them, so he could open the door. He watched as Krycek made his way slowly up the path, trying not to lean on Walter, but not having success. 

Finally they were inside, and Krycek got his first look at would be home for him until he was sent away. It was a really nice house. They were standing in a foyer, and he saw the stairs leading to the second floor. To the right was a room he thought would be a formal dining room, but it was still unfurnished. To the left was the living room. This would be his dream home if he allowed himself to dream. 

"Do you want a quick tour, or are you too tired," Mulder asked bringing him back to reality. "Sorry I forgot. Simple yes and no questions for now. Do you want a quick tour? Good, 'cause I'm dying to show it to you." Mulder grinned when Alex nodded. "As you probably have figured out that will be the dinning room, it has it's own fireplace. The furniture at Walt's just wouldn't look right, so we've ordered a dinning set. The living room also has a fireplace, and the furniture from Walt's gets here this weekend." They walked down the hall, and Fox pointed to a powder room, and then entered the kitchen. If Krycek could have spoken he would have said "Wow!" Mulder noticed his expression, and chuckled, "Yeah that's what I thought the first time I saw this kitchen. It's a gourmet kitchen, so Walter will be happy. Through that door you go to the laundry room, and a huge pantry and then the garage. This will be the family room, or as I like to call it 'the fall apart room'. We are thinking of getting a big screen t.v and entertainment center, but we will put it together a bit at a time. You ready for the upstairs?" 

When they reached the second floor Mulder said, "There are four bedrooms. We are leaving the smallest of the rooms as a guest room. Wait till you see the Master bedroom, it's incredible. Walk-in closet, whirlpool tub, and separate shower. Come this way." Mulder led them to a very spacious corner room. "This is the second smallest room, so it's going to be the study. I'll use it mostly, so I can write my book, but there is enough space for two work areas, so you or Walter can share." 

"Isn't he kind," Walter said, chuckling. "Fox, I think we better cut the tour short. Alex is getting a little heavy." 

Krycek missed the wink Skinner gave Mulder as the younger agent said, "Sure. Just this way." Mulder opened the door to a third room, and Krycek followed him in. The room was completely furnished with a queen size bed, dresser, desk, and small entertainment center complete with television, CD player and VCR. It had a big window seat overlooking the side garden. "This room is a little smaller than the master bedroom, but it does have its own private bathroom with a shower/tub combo. We thought you'd be more comfortable if you had your own bath, although you can use the whirlpool after you do your exercises. Alex? Are you alright? What's wrong?" 

Mulder's concern came from the fact that Krycek had walked to the center of the room, and was turning slowly in a circle taking in the entire room. His mouth was open in shock, and his eyes were wide with surprise and wonderment. When he realized the other two were looking at him worriedly, he made a sweeping motion with his arm, and then pointed at his chest. 

Letting a sigh of relief Mulder smiled, "Yes Alex, this is your room. I know maybe we should have waited to have it furnished, but we wanted ready for you. Do you like it?" 

Krycek could only nod, and turned around quickly, so they wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall. This was just too much for his mind to take in all at once. This was not a safe house. This was a home, one in the beginning stages of being filled with the little things that make a home, but a home nevertheless. He turned back to face the other two men, and didn't give a damn that tears were streaming down his face. 

Mulder swallowed past the lump on his throat, and opened his arms, and hugged the distressed man. "It's okay, Alex. I know it is a little overwhelming, but we'll convince you that you belong here. Even if we have to fight you everyday." 

"I think the fight can wait till tomorrow," Walter said softly behind them, "If Alex takes a nap now he can join us for dinner later. I'm cooking." 

Mulder pushed Alex away slightly, and turned to face Walter, his arm still supporting Krycek. "Great idea Walter. Come Alex, let's get you to bed." 

Suiting words to action they helped him shed his jeans, and got him settled in the big bed. Walter drew the curtains together, and turned out the light, "Have a good nap Alex. Come down when you are ready, or ring the bell on the nightstand if you need help." 

Mulder bent down, kissed him on the forehead, and ruffled his short, but growing hair, "We'll see you later, make sure you get some sleep." 

When he was left alone with his thoughts in the dark, Alex allowed himself to hope for the first time in what seemed an eternity. It all seemed so real, so normal that it almost didn't seem true, but he wasn't going to fight it anymore. If Mulder and Skinner were playing an elaborate trick on him he was smart enough to figure it out, but it would have to wait until he didn't fall asleep every few hours. 

* * *

"Fox, I'm going to cut my fingers off if you don't stop that," Walter grumbled in mock annoyance as he tried to dislodge Mulder, who was hanging to his back, hugging him tightly. 

"But Waaaalter, we haven't fooled around in days. I miss it." 

Walter could not help but smile as Fox nipped his earlobe playfully, "What did you have in mind, my little Foxlet?" 

"I've always had the 'Postman Always Rings Twice' fantasy." 

Turning to face him, and with a confused look on his face, Walter asked, "What kind of fantasy?" 

"You know that movie with Jack Nicholson and Jessica Lange. They have sex on the kitchen table, hot and heavy sex. It is a great scene." 

"You want to...you mean you really want to have sex on the table?" 

"No...not just sex...I want you to take me," Fox said, and moved away a couple of feet, and struck a pose as he leaned seductively against the refrigerator. 

Walter glanced over at the table behind him, and silently thanking the Gods that he had not gotten far into the dinner preparations and there was only a bowl of uncut carrots on it, he stepped to it, and swept everything off it with his arm. He then turned to Fox, and in two quick strides was standing in front of the younger man. Without warning he pressed his body against Fox's, trapping him against the refrigerator, and plundered his mouth with such intensity that Mulder's knees buckled under him. 

When Walter's mouth moved down Mulder's jaw, and then traveled further down to a point where the neck meets the shoulder, the younger man could not help but moan, "Mmmmm...that is so...gods Walter... that is...I love it...Waaaaalter!" The last exclamation was more one of surprise than yearning as Walter had literally swept him of his feet, and was now cradling him in his strong arms. "Wha...what are you?" 

"Hush, Jessica," Walter said, as he deposited Mulder on his back on top the kitchen table, and before the other man had a chance to react had pulled down the sweat pants Fox had changed into earlier. 

"Oh Jack, you brute," Fox said in his best movie-queen voice, "Take me...take me now." 

"Your wish is my command," Walter said, and released his cock, but then stopped when he realized they didn't have any lubricant. "Fox...I..." 

"Just do it Walter...it'll be alright," Fox said, as he rubbed his body against Walter's, with clear need. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Walter insisted, "Wait." He had just noticed the small bottle of Virgin Olive Oil that had not fallen off the table. Quickly flipping the top off, he poured some on his hand, and slicked his cock, and then the entrance to Mulder's body. 

"Any time will do," Fox gasped as he raised his hips impatiently. 

Walter smiled down at the highly flushed Mulder, and entered him in one swift motion making him arch his back at the sudden intrusion. "You look so sexy like this Fox," Walter said in between pants, as he rocked in and out of the tight rectum. 

"I...I...I hope Alex...can't hear us..." Fox said, breathlessly, "He'll think...we are sex-crazed...fiends... who, oh dear God...who can't keep their hands...of each other." 

"And he would be right," Walter said, as he grabbed Fox's erection, and began pumping it with quick strokes to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

"I'm going to come Walter," Fox warned a second before he acted on his words, and shot a stream of cum all over Walter's hand, and both their chests. 

"Right behin...behind you babe," Walter gasped as his orgasm ripped through him and into Mulder. When he was done he leaned over the still gasping man beneath him, and tried to catch his breath. 

"That was...unfuckingbelievable. Thanks Jack." 

The grin that spread across Skinner's face lit up the room; "You are more than welcome, Jessica." 

"I'll never be able to look at a bottle of Olive Oil, and not think of this." 

"Extra Virgin no less. If that isn't ironic?" 

Fox leaned up on his elbows, and quirked an eyebrow at his lover, as Walter pulled out and back, "Are you calling me a slut, Snickerdoodle?" 

Walter was wiping the semen off his hand and chest when he looked up, and said, "That is exactly what I'm saying." 

Now it was Fox's turn to grin from ear to ear, "Just checking." 

"We better get back to finishing dinner," Walter said, glancing at the clock on the wall, "Alex has been out for about two hours. He should be waking up soon." 

"We also better clean up here," Fox said, looking around the messy kitchen, "I don't want to make him uncomfortable...you know." 

"Just because he lives with us now it doesn't mean we are going to stop being affectionate with each other around him Fox." 

"But we don't have to rub it in either do we? Besides, if everything goes as I think it will, he will be a participant in our affections." 

"Don't get your hopes up, Fox," Walter said warningly, "He may not want to be part of our life. He might just want to go back to being by himself." 

Looking at him with doubt Fox said, "If you really think that then I have a bridge to sell in Arizona." 

"Just being realistic Fox."  
"You are the realist, and I am the believer...so what does that make Alex?" 

"The referee?" Walter said with amusement, "Don't push him into anything he will regret, Fox. Let him make up his own mind." 

"Okay DeeDee, I'll behave. I just wish he wake up already, so we can ask him what he wants to do." 

"Oh yeah, I can see you are all restraint," Walter said chuckling. "Come on and help me with dinner. You clean up our mess, and I'll do the cooking." 

"Why not the other way around?" 

"Because Alex just came out of the hospital, and we don't want to put him back in with food poisoning." 

Fox smirked at him, but got to work on cleaning the kitchen, and soon both men had settled in the comfortable rhythm of making dinner, waiting for the third member of the household to join them. 

* * *

It was dark when Alex woke up, and at first he felt panic at not recognizing his surroundings. That passed quickly when he heard the soft voices coming from down stairs. He was home...their home he mentally corrected himself, and he was hungry. He stood from the bed slowly, and gave himself a few seconds for the dizziness to stop before making his way to the bathroom. He used the facilities, and brushed his teeth, having found a full toiletry kit on the counter. It seemed they had thought of everything. 

He put on his jeans, but could not button them, his right hand still not strong enough to do it one handed. Quietly he made his way down the stairs, taking care to make as little noise as possible. He needed to survey the lay of the land before taking any action. He hadn't survived this long by not being always prepared, Alex Krycek, Boy Scout extraordinary. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he turned towards the kitchen, where he could hear Mulder and Skinner laughing. He made his way to a point where he could see into the kitchen, but not be seen by the two men. 

Mulder was by the double sink apparently scrubbing vegetables, which he was handing to Skinner who stood besides him chopping them before dumping them in a large pot on the stove. They were standing so close to each other that all Skinner had to do was lean slightly to his left to nuzzle Mulder's neck, making him giggle. 

It was such a homey scene that it made Krycek's heart ache. They had said they wanted him to live with them, but he could clearly see they didn't need him. They were perfect together. Big, surly Walter Skinner with those big biceps, that tight butt, that really sexy bald...what the hell are you thinking Krycek, get yourself together. And then there is Fox Mulder, the man he had lusted since he had read his bio in preparation to becoming his partner. It had torn his heart out to betray him...them...but he had learned to live with the hole in his chest. He listened to their conversation, trying to figure out what their plans for him were. 

"Fox, get me the cream from the refrigerator. It'll make the cream of vegetable thicker." 

"He's not going to like it Walter." 

"Well he can't have solids yet. The soup and the mash potatoes with the creamed chicken will have to do for tonight. Tomorrow we can try the other recipes the nutritionist gave us, but we don't have all the ingredients tonight. Besides with all those drugs in his system he'll probably sleep right through till tomorrow. I think you just don't want to eat the food." 

Mulder grimaced, and stuck his tongue out in disgust, "You mean we'll have to eat his stuff." 

Skinner gave him a look of disbelief, and then laughed at his expression of horror, "Of course Fox. Not every night, but we don't want to make him feel bad by eating steak and potatoes." 

"Yeah. I guess you are right." 

Krycek could not believe his ears. Here he thought they would be discussing the plans to turn him to the authorities, or to give him up to the aliens as a bargaining chip, and instead they were discussing his diet. Now he felt guilty that he eavesdropped, and giving the pair in the kitchen a last glance, turned to go back to his room. He would have given anything to see Fox Mulder eat the cream of vegetable soup, but he needed to give them their privacy. He had intruded enough. He hadn't taken one step away from his hiding place when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist, and lift him bodily off the floor. He struggled for a moment until a voice by his ear said, "Calm down. It's me." 

Skinner brought him into the kitchen, where Fox was watching them with a big grin. "Once a spy always a spy heh Alex?" Krycek scowled at him, and huffed when Walter sat him down on a high stool at the kitchen island. "Dinner is almost ready. Do you need to wash up?" 

Krycek shook his head no, and then made a writing sign with his hand. Walter got a pad and pen for him. Alex had started writing what he wanted to say as soon as the cast had been taken off two days before. Doctor Green had suggested it as a good exercise, and it gave Alex a chance to participate in conversation. 

Mulder read what Krycek wrote, and looked at him questioningly, "You want to know why we are doing all this?" Krycek nodded, "That's a tough one Alex. I know that nothing that we tell you will make you understand, and believe that we want it to be over. The fighting, the betraying and the secrets, and not only from you to us, but from us to you. We saw the tapes Alex, we had the disks decoded. We know what you had to do, and we understand." 

"None of us is without fault here, Alex," Walter cut in, "Can I truly say I forgive you for killing me? I can't honestly say I can, but what I can say is that I finally understand the why behind it." 

Krycek wrote something down quickly, and turned the pad around for them to read. 'Can it be that easy?' it said. 

"Easy? No, I don't think any of us will think of the road we have ahead of us as easy," Skinner said, shaking his head. "I think we will have to get used to living together. To be brutally honest when Fox told me he wanted to find you to tell you that he loved you, and wanted you back in his life it was like a knife in my heart." 

Krycek wrote, 'I can see how that would piss you off.' 

"Yeah to say the least, but I figured something out about Fox Mulder. Well figured out is not really the word, more like remembered. Once he gets an idea into his head, not even invading aliens can drill it out. Who am I to stand in his way, especially since he did not ask me to move out of the way, but to make the journey with him. If you haven't figure it out by now I kind of like traveling with Mr. Mulder." 

Krycek wrote, 'I might be mute, but I ain't blind.' 

Mulder let out a laugh, and blushed, "We are kind of obvious, aren't we? Alex, what you don't seem to see is that I look at you the same way, and that Walter is beginning to." 

Krycek wrote, 'It will take me a while. It's bizarre you know?' 

"Tell me about it," Walter said turning to stir the soup, "Here I am a almost fifty, and I have just moved into a new house with my forty year old lover, and his soon to be lover, who could potentially become my lover as well. It's that's not bizarre, I don't know what is." 

"Excuse me, but I'm still thirty-nine until October." Fox piped up, and got a playful swat on the rump. 

Krycek's eyes widened at this, and at the words he had just heard Skinner speak. Fox Mulder wanted him as a lover, and Walter Skinner was proposing a similar arrangement sometime in the future. Now he knew he was in an alternate universe. 

"I know what you are thinking Alex. It's written all over your face," Mulder said as he finished setting the table, and retrieved a bottle of wine from the refrigerator. "You don't have to believe. You leave that up to me. I believe enough for the two...three of us. That'll be enough for now. Any other questions?" 

Krycek thought for a minute then wrote, 'What's for dinner?' 

Fox smiled at him, and then at Walter, who ladled the soup into bowls, and placed one in front of each of their place settings. Mulder made a face, and then said, "And Alex, if you still don't believe I love you just watch what I do for you," and with that ate a spoon full of the cream of vegetable. He shuddered dramatically, and stuck his tongue out. "If this isn't love I don't know what it is." 

For the first time in nearly two months Alex Krycek laughed. The sound surprised not only him, but his two companions as well, and after they recovered from their original shock, they laughed again. 

* * *

Skinner-Mulder-Krycek Residence  
March 23rd 

"Skinner," Walter said sleepily as he picked up the phone. "Yeah...wait a minute. Fox, for you." 

"Wasisit?" 

"It's your looney friends," Walter said, and rolled to his side, dislodging Fox, who was not pleased. 

"Frohike, this better be good," Fox grumbled into the phone. He listened quietly for a minutes, only giving sounds of understanding every few seconds. He sat up suddenly as he exclaimed, "WHAT? You sure Fro?" Walter, turned to stare up at him, and asked, "Fox? What's the matter?" 

Fox waved him to silence, and to Frohike said, "I'll be there as soon as I can. If you are sure of this guys, I'll buy you pizzas for a month." He hung up, and before Skinner could ask said, "The guys think they have found the reason why Alex is not talking." 

Walter sat bolt upright at this announcement, "How? What? Where?" 

"You forgot who and why," Fox said as he stood, and began pulling on his jeans and a sweatshirt, "I'm going to see them right now. Can you stay with Alex?" 

"Sure. Call me as soon as you know anything. I'll tell him that you had an errand to run." 

"Why don't you play some chess with him," Fox said, and bent to kiss Walter's upturned lips. 

"Can't I just have sex with him instead?" Walter asked with mock seriousness. 

"That'd just prove me right," Fox said smiling as he ran out of the room. 

Few minutes later Alex knocked on the door, and stuck his head in. He was still in the big sweat shirt he slept in. It was one of Walter's old sweatshirts, and with Alex's diminished weight it hung on him, reaching past mid-thigh. He looked at Mulder's side of the bed, and raised his eyebrow in question. 

"He had an errand to run," Walter explained quickly. "Wanna have breakfast, and then maybe we can play some chess. Fox says you like it." Alex nodded, and gave Skinner a small smile. 

Three hours and four games later they heard a key turn on the front door, and saw Mulder come in. "Hey fellas! Who's winning?" Alex's grin gave him the answer. 

"How did your errand go, Fox?" Walter asked. 

"We'll find out soon," Fox said. "Could you guys come with me to the family room?" 

Alex looked questioningly at Skinner, but followed the two men. Fox sat on the large couch, Skinner on the smaller leather chair. Alex took at seat next to Fox. "Alex, I got a call today from my friends the Gunmen. They helped us release you from the clinic. When they did they also took some surveillance tapes." 

"Tapes of what Fox," Walter asked, "And why didn't they turn them over to us?" 

"I know Walter, I beat them with a wet noodle over it, but I'm glad they did what they did, because if they had turned the tapes to the FBI, the agents there would not have figured it out." 

"What did they find Fox?" Walter asked, and Alex nodded that he wanted to hear it too. 

"Alex, have you just been going along with what we have told you, you know about us loving you, and wanting you to live here with us, because you think this is an elaborate plan from the Resistance aliens to trick you?" 

Alex's eyes grew wide, and he tried to bolt out of the chair, just to be stopped by Walter who grabbed him by the waist, and lifted him off the ground. He fought with all his strength, kicking and struggling to loosen Skinner's grip on him. "Aaaaarghg...arrgh...ggggreet." 

"Alex, calm down," Walter said, shaking him slightly, "Fox, what the fuck are you talking about?" Walter asked, as he sat on the couch with Alex still struggling on his lap. 

"The tapes showed...the tapes showed what was done to Alex," Fox said sadly, "All the torture, everything, but never the people behind it. Except that the guys were able to extract some images, reflections only, against the glass in the examination room. When they cleared up the images it...it was why they called me." 

"Fox, what was it?" Walter asked when the younger man paused, his eyes suddenly clouding with tears. 

"It was us, Walter," Fox said, his voice so low that Walter had to lean it to hear it. "The aliens had our faces." 

Alex kicked his legs out, and pushed against Walter's chest screeching as he did so. Walter was surprised into letting him go, and the younger man bolted for the door. He was halfway down the driveway when he was tackled by the much bigger man. "Alex stop...stop, I don't want to hurt you." Walter straddled Alex legs, and pushed down on his shoulders, "Alex, you have to listen to us." 

Fox rushed to their side, and kneeled, "Alex, please listen to us. I know you have no reason to believe us, but we are not the aliens. They were impersonating us so that you would think they were us. Alex, please come back inside, let us try to explain." 

Walter stood, and pulled Krycek up with him, "Alex, behave yourself or else," he said, giving him a small shake. 

"Walter, I don't think threatening him is going to make him trust us," Fox said as they returned to the family room. 

"I just planned on warming his backside a bit," Walter said, taking his seat with Alex again on his lap, "So if you behave yourself you will stay seated on my lap as opposed to laying across it." 

Alex's eyes widened in disbelief, and tried to struggle, just to be slapped soundly on the right hip. "Aaaah." 

"I didn't hurt you Alex," Walter said in his ear, "We would never hurt you. Let Fox explain, okay?" 

When Alex stopped struggling Fox continued, "There is only one physical way I know that we can prove to you that we are not aliens." He took his pocketknife, and flipped it open. Carefully he made a small cut on the palm of his hand, letting the blood flow. "Alex...I'm color blind, red and green, so all I see is gray right now, but can you tell what color my blood is? Can you Alex?" 

Upon seeing the red blood flowing Alex, suddenly and surprisingly burst into tears, and melted into Walter's hold. Skinner shifted to let him place his head on his shoulder, "Do you want me to cut my hand too? Will that make you believe?" He chuckled when he felt the younger man nod his head. "Well that won't happen. Fox, how is your hand?" 

"I'm fine Walter," Fox said having wrapped his hand with a handkerchief he had prepared for that purpose. "Alex, we are not the aliens, we are not playing tricks with your head, and this is not an alternate universe." 

"No?" Alex asked as he tried to pull away from Walter. 

"Will you behave?" Walter asked, and when Alex nodded he released him. 

Alex sat next to Fox, and looked at him behind tear-soaked lashes. Krycek took Mulder's hand, and slowly unwrapped it. He brought it to his mouth, and kissed it, then gave the wound a couple of little licks. Fox giggled involuntarily, and pulled Alex into a hug, "Now that you know we are real and that you are safe, will you talk to us?" 

Alex concentrated, and tried to form a word, any word, but couldn't manage it. He sighed with frustration, and shook his head. 

"That's alright Alex," Walter said, "It'll come when you are ready. We'll find the right button to push. Why don't we all go get something to eat? We can continue this discussion later. And Alex still owes me a chance to beat him at chess." 

"Oh, and we have errands to run this afternoon," Fox said, "Alex needs clothes. We should go to the mall." 

Walter and Fox stood, and walked to the kitchen to get lunch started. Alex watched them go, and sighed. It wasn't an alternate universe after all. It was his new life, and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest. 

* * *

"Don't shake your head at me mister, I don't like it any more than you do, but we have to do it." 

Krycek wrote, 'Why?' 

"Because, although I think you look adorable wearing Walter's sweats, you need to get new clothes." 

Krycek wrote, 'Can't we order through the Internet?' and gave Fox his sweetest smile. 

Walter sat on the couch, and watched the interchange between the younger men with amusement. 

"No we can't get it through the Internet. You need to get clothes now." Fox said. 

Krycek wrote, 'No money! I haven't been to the bank yet'. 

"We'll lend you the money, and besides haven't you heard of Automatic Teller Machines? Welcome to the new millennium." 

Krycek made a face, and turned pleadingly to Walter who shrugged his shoulders, stood and picked up the keys from the side table, tossing them to Mulder who grinned as he grabbed them in mid-air. Walter gently pushed the unenthusiastic Krycek ahead of him. 

The mall was as crowed as they had expected, and the parking had been atrocious, but eventually they were inside. Walter, always the prepared one, had the list of items they had agreed would be the minimum needed to replenish Alex's wardrobe. Three hours later they had four new pairs of shoes, including trainers, six pair of pants ranging from jeans to dressier slacks as well as various shirts and tee shirts of varied colors. Underwear and socks were bought to last at least two weeks. 

They were almost back to the car when Skinner said, "Damn, Fox I forgot to get the books I ordered." 

Fox looked at him seriously, trying not to smirk at the ridiculously lame excuse his lover had come up for going back into the mall to pick up a special order the had called in earlier in the week. "Oh Walt, can't you pick them up another time?" 

Walter gave him an annoyed look, and said, "Well we could, but that would mean coming back to the mall next Saturday, and that means you both come with me." 

"GO!" Fox exclaimed, turned him around, and shoved. Fifteen minutes later he they were on their way home with their purchases. 

* * *

"Hey Walter how about dinner out tonight," Fox suggested, "Alex could try out his new clothes." 

"Are up to it Alex?" Walter asked the man across from the chessboard. Krycek shrugged as he considered his next move. "Gabby said is okay with him." 

Like Fox's nicknames for Skinner, Snickerdoodle and DeeDee, and Walter's nickname for Fox, Banshee or Foxlet, Alex had received his own. It had happened the second day of his stay when due to his silence while watching a video, Walter had commented how nice it was not to have someone gabbing while the movie was on, like other members of the household. Krycek had beamed until Mulder snickered and said, "I don't think that even if he got his voice back he would be too gabby. Hey I like that I'm gonna call him Gabby." 

"NO!" Krycek uttered his one word vocabulary, but to no avail, and he was stuck with Gabby. 

When the finished the game, Krycek went up stairs to change. A few minutes later he came down the stairs, and stopped half way down as he stared in open-mouthed shock at Walter and Fox who stood by the door. Walter was holding a black leather jacket open for him to step into. Fox was grinning like a kid at Christmas. "Do you like it?" Fox asked excitedly as Krycek put his arms into the jacket. 

Alex nodded quickly, and caressed the leather with his good hand. Looking up at Fox he smiled before giving into impulse, and pulling the surprised Mulder into a kiss. Mulder might have been surprised at first, but soon melted into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Krycek. The kiss lasted a full minute, and when they pulled apart Mulder blushed in shame when he realized what they had done in front of Skinner, who had stood by silently watching them. He didn't have a chance to say anything as Krycek turned, and planted a similar kiss on Walter's lips, making the man's eye grow wide in surprise, and then close in rapture. 

When Krycek finished plundering Skinner's lips he simply opened the door, and walked out to the car, leaving the other two to stare. Fox turned to Walter, and was relieved to see him grinning from ear to ear. 

* * *

March 26th 

Three days later neither man was smiling. 

"Fox, I'm home," Walter called out, and when he didn't receive an answer went upstairs to find his lover. He found Mulder busy typing away on his computer. He knew the younger man spent several hours in front of the screen either surfing the Internet in research or actually writing his first novel. "FOX!" 

"What! Geez Walter why did you shout like that?" 

"Because I've calling out for you for the last five minutes. Where's Alex?" 

"Downstairs I suppose," Fox said accepting the kiss the older man planted on his lips. "I've been at this for a couple of hours." 

"Don't you think he gets bored when you ignore him all day?" 

Fox had the decency to blush, and nodded, "Sorry, it's just that I got into this, and lost track of time. Let's go find him, and I'll apologize." 

A few minutes later Fox was in a full panic attack as they realized that Alex Krycek was nowhere to be found. "Walter he left. He's gone...oh Gods he just left. How could he? I thought he finally understood." 

Walter enveloped him in a hug, and rubbed his back, "Calm down Fox. All his clothes are in the room, he couldn't have gone far." 

"He has always traveled light, just the clothes on his back. Walter he left." 

At that moment they heard the key turn on the front door look, and Alex walked in. He looked at them with confusion, taking in their worried faces, and Fox's puffy red eyes. 

"ALEX! Where the hell were you?" Fox said rushing to him, and hugging him hard. Then just as quickly pushed him back, and yelled, "You scared the shit out of me. How could you just get up, and leave like that." He turned, and stalked away angrily towards the kitchen. 

Krycek looked at Walter with wide eyes, and took a small pad of paper out of his jacket pocket, and frantically wrote: 'I went to the mall. What's the big deal?' 

"Did you see his face!" Walter nearly shouted as he tried to control his temper, "He was sick with fear, and for that matter, so was I. What if something had happened to you on your little trip. How were we supposed to know that you hadn't been kidnapped, or were hurt somewhere? Think about it Alex. You are a part of a family now, but only if you want to." With that Walter went to find Fox. 

Alex stood rock still in the foyer. He didn't know what to do, he had never had anyone to answer to before. Even with the Consortium he followed orders only when, and if they suited his agenda. Now these two men were worried when he had been gone only a couple of hours without leaving a note. He felt wretched as he slowly climbed the stairs to his room. He sat on his bed, and looked around sadly. He had only been living here for a few days, and had gotten over his fear that they were going to throw him out, and now he had given them a reason to. Walter had said he was a part of a family if he wanted to, and he knew he desperately wanted to. 

He ran downstairs, and rushed to the kitchen where the other two men where sitting drinking a beer. They both turned to face him and Fox looked away again. 

Alex took a deep breath, and squared his shoulders. This was worse than facing any Consortium thug with a submachine gun. He walked to stand between the two men, and tapped Fox on the shoulder. When Mulder looked up with a scowl in his handsome face Krycek couldn't take it. He took another deep breath, and concentrated, his face taking on a very determined look. "Aaaaay... mmmm. Aaaay mmmm... ssssss... oooor... eeee." He let out an exhausted breath. His simple apology had taken a lot of him both physically and emotionally. 

Mulder reached up, and pulled him into a hug, reassuring the younger man, "Oh Alex, that was wonderful. I know how hard that was for you. Hush...it's okay. I'm sorry too." Alex looked at him questioningly, cocking his eyebrow. "I shouldn't have left you alone all day. I got engrossed in the book, and I lost all track of time, and forgot about you. It will not happen again, I promise." 

"Alex, how did you get to the mall?" Walter asked. 

"Bbbbbb...ssss" 

"Bus? You took the bus?" Fox deciphered, "Why did you go?" 

Instead of answering he ran back to the foyer where he had dropped the packages he had bought at the mall. He came back to the kitchen, and handed each of the men a couple of boxes. 

"You didn't have to Alex," Walter said surprised. He was even more surprised when he opened the package. Inside was a pair of black leather racing gloves, the kind with the cut-off fingertips and the Velcro snaps, along with a slick pair of Carrerra sunglasses. "These are great. Thanks Alex." He surprised the younger man with a quick kiss on the cheek making Alex blush. 

Pointing to the unopened package in Fox's hand Alex said, "Gggggooo." 

Fox's present was a pair of cufflinks in the shape of little alien heads with big green eyes. "Ha! These are awesome Alex. I love them." 

"I think this calls for a celebration," Walter said, and stood, going to the refrigerator, and pulling out a bottle of white wine. "I'll bring the bottle and the glasses, you two get to the hot tub, and get it filled. I'll join you in a couple of minutes." Both younger men stared at him in disbelief. "What? Don't you want to have a nice hot bath before we have hot monkey sex? Or we can always have hot monkey sex in the bath." He was grinning slyly, and then laughed out loud when the two beat a hasty retreat to the master bath. 

* * *

"We just have to be careful, all right?" Walter said as he slipped gently into the tub. "Alex, I'm sorry, but your injuries...uhm...your internal injuries...we have to be careful alright." Alex nodded his understanding. Sitting between Fox and Walter, no longer Mulder and Skinner to him, but Fox and Walter, Alex looked liked a little boy. He was leaning against Fox's chest as the older man leaned back against the side of the tub, both of them facing Walter who leaned against the opposite side. 

"Sorry Alex, but you can't have any wine either," Fox said taking the flute of champagne out of Krycek's hand, and replacing it with a glass of apple juice. He chuckled at the sour look he received from the Russian. 

"Well make it up to you Alex, we promise," Walter said, and leaned forward capturing the younger man's lips with his own. "Fox, will you do the honors, or do you want me to?" 

"I'm quite comfortable right now Walter," Fox said stroking Alex's chest, and giving him little kisses on the nape of the neck. "Go right ahead, although I can't see how you are going to do it underwater." 

"Watch and learn little one, watch and learn," Walter said with a smile as he took a deep breath, and ducked his head in the water. 

Alex had been watching the exchange between the two men with detached curiosity until he felt Walter's mouth wrap around his cock. He gasped, and closed his eyes as he leaned back further into Fox, who held him tight, and continued to kiss him. 

"We love you Alexei, we want you to believe that," Fox whispered huskily into Alex's ear. He could feel the tremors run through the younger man's body as his Walter-triggered orgasm hit. 

A second later, Walter came up for air, and without a word went down on Alex again. When he came up for a second time he was out of breath, but grinning as he leaned back against the tub. He smiled at the sight of a sated Alex, panting dreamily against a very happy looking Fox Mulder. 

Alex opened his eyes, and smiled at the older man. He turned his body slightly, so he could cuddle against Fox who was happy to oblige. 

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom gentlemen, before the water gets cold," Walter said, and stepped out of the tub. To Alex's surprise he found himself scooped out of the water, and quickly wrapped in a bath sheet as he watched Fox take his lanky frame out of the tub. 

Moments later, the three were thoroughly dry, and comfortably tucked in the big king-size bed, with Alex in the middle. He looked at Fox laying to his left, and then at Walter on his right. The love in their eyes was so clear, so unmistakable, that his heart swelled, and he settled himself deeper into the pillows and the arms on his lovers. 

"I...love you," Alex whispered softly. "I...love you both." 

Fox was elated, and hugged him closer while Walter simply said, "I guess we found the right button to push." 

* * *

Olympic Industries Building  
New York City, New York 

"Well that's it," Ares said shutting off the video player, "It wasn't my best work...not bloody enough for my taste, but I couldn't really start a war over getting these guys together." 

"But you could say it was a battle of sorts," Zeus said knowing his youngest son was not happy with the fact no one had shot anyone, "You and Aphrodite did a great job of brining them together, and beginning to untangle the knot." 

"But it is far from done," the Goddess of Love said, "They are really a messed up bunch, those three. We will have to keep testing them for a while." 

"I think you are right 'Dite. Who's next Artemis?" Zeus asked. 

"That would be Aunt Hestia." 

"Then we will have her report when she is ready. That is all for today." 

End of Chapter 1   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kendall


End file.
